Trapped
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: Chris is an 'normal' person who has an interest in 40k. However he finds himself trapped in the 40k universe and needs to find a way back home. But will an Inquisitor and her squad let him go as a system is about to fall into Chaos hands? OCx harem because why not? smut
1. Chapter 1

Name: Chris

Occupation: unemployed

Age: 22

Preferred weapon: boltgun, chainswaord.

Info: Chris is a former college student that has somehow found his way into the 41st millennium.

Name: Selena Yamari

Occupation: Inquisitor

Preferred weapon: Power sword and bolt pistol.

Info: A voluptuous Inquisitor, Selena has the mind of seeing the grey area and uses it like some inquisitors.

Name: Vilana Kiross

Occupation: heavy weapons expert

Preferred weapon: heavy bolter

Info: a sisters of battle maiden. Vilana was a Cadian born but was brought up in one of the chapels of the sisters of battle. She was selected to be part of Selena's group for her knowledge about weapons.

Name: Mikana Filanx

Occupation: sniper

Preferred weapon: long-shot lasgun sniper rifle.

Info: a felinid sniper, Mikana is one of the few felinids that can leave their homeworld. She is a very loyal soldier and has superior nose and ears.

Name: Kimsa Yangari

Occupation: cultural expert

Preferred weapon: shotgun

Info: A former princess of a feudal world Kimsa didn't really care for her royal/ noble blood and was more interested in culture. Because of her extensive knowledge Selena had her join so that she would get to her mission done faster.

Name: Zemus Orica

Occupation: minor Psyker/ pilot

Preferred weapon: laspistol, auto pistol, plasma pistol

Info: orphaned at a young age Zemus is an Amazonian woman who joined up with the navy and gained respect for being a brilliant pilot. She was recruited by Selena to get her where she needed.


	2. A guest from M3

"Thank mate." Chris said as he left the shop with a full bag.

Chris was a former college student who was looking for work. But that didn't necessary mean that he couldn't have any fun. He had bought several 40k models along with paint brushes, paint and a codex rulebook. He had stopped playing for while as such he needed to update. As he put his headphones in a thunderclap then scared him half to death. Sighing he moved along the street. That was close as the downpour continued.

He made his way to a traffic light in order to cross to get to a bus stop. But as she stood next to it a lightning bolt hit the object and the lightning hit him. He screamed out in pain but while it lasted for a few moments it then disappeared, as did Chris but not his bag which fell to the floor.

OOOOO

"Ha come and get it Xenos scum." cried a sister of battle welding a heavy bolter.

Bolter rounds flew through the air before impacting the wrathbone of Eldar armour. The sister laughed out loud as the Eldar fell back thanks to her bolter fire. But from a raised position on a hill not too far away a hooded Eldar ranger took aim at the sister. But unknown to him a woman in the threes had already got a feed on him and aimed her sniper at him. She smiled and fired first to get his attention.

The Ranger looked up at her only to be met by a red bolt in the face. She smiled as a tail behind her waved in the air. Behind the sister another women came up. She was dressed in a long red coat with an armoured corset on and thigh-high boots on. She welded a bolt pistol in one hand and a power sword in the other. She aimed at the fleeing Eldar and fired two rounds. Both of them hit the Eldar squad leader in the back killing him dead.

Unknown to her a warp spider was in the trees and looked down on her for a moment before jumping. But before he landed on her a loud bang sounded causing him to fly backwards into the trees. She pulled the pump back as she moved up next to the coated woman. This one wore Cadian flak armour and tunic but without the selves and a shotgun shell bandoleer across her large chest.

The last of the Eldar fled into the trees allowing the women to form up. The sister then stopped firing her heavy bolter but kept a look out just in case they where going to get ambushed.

"Unyaaaaaa." the sniper said as she stretched out after jumping down from the three she was on.

She was a Felinid, a...catgirl to be accurate. She was one of the few allowed to leave her planet but the reason was not well known.

"Good shot as always Mikana." said the coated woman.

"Thank you Selena, or should I say inquisitor?" the catgirl said purring.

The woman with the shotgun just sighed. She was Kimsa Yangari, a former princess but after a rebellion she was little more the a peasant bur she didn't care much as she had already joined the guard as a cultural expert.

Mikana was dressed in a tank top and camo trousers to blend in. but there where holes so that her tail could move. The others shook their heads as her cat ears began to twitch.

"Huh? Something coming." she said.

"TANK!" the battle sister yelled running toward them as fast as her legs would carry her.

The other three turned to see an Eldar Fire prism tank smashing though the trees.

"Oh Emperors teeth." Selena moaned.

The main cannon fired, the energy projectile missed and allowed the four to find cover and hide. Aside for the heavy bolter they had little to take on a tank. Bolters even heavy bolters where not the best idea to take the beast on. But Selena had her finger on her ear. Soon the sound of jets sounded in their ears.

"Unyaaa finally." Mikana said as she watched as a Valkyrie came into sight.

The tank baked a bit as the gunship came in and fired a salvo of storm bolter fire. The rounds bounced off the armour as the main gun charged up. But when it fire the gunship rolled to the side before it fired three rockets. All of them hit the mark and the tank exploded sending wrathbone armour everywhere.

"Good shot Zemus." Selena said with a smirk on her face.

"No problem I'll keep the air clear, by the way I've picked up a power surge where the webway gate is. But the odd thing is that the Eldar haven't left yet." Zemus said over the comm.

"Copy and thanks." Selena said as the gunship flew away. "Something up move with caution."

OOOOO

"Farseer we cannot determine what is causing the fluctuation." one of the Guardian squad leaders.

"I can see that," the Farseer said looking at the webway gate.

Farseer Valnran had been on this hell hole of a planet for too long and she wanted to get back as soon as she could. Humans where so naive about what was on this planet that they deserved to die. Filthy beings, but she had to give credit where it was due, they where stubborn and tough. The Webway had been fluctuating for the last hour so whatever was wrong with it must be due to something trying to come in or something else.

The thing was that she had never heard about Webways acting like this. Just then gunfire came from the tree line. It came so fast that her last group of Guardians fell without hesitation. Valnran took cover behind a rockcreet barricade that an old human force left behind. She only had a group of Rangers who had taken cover in the trees. The fire continued as a human female walked out holding a heavy bolter in hand.

She had stopped firing but had he weapon trained on the Farseer.

"Surrender witch we have you surrounded." she said.

The Farseer could not help but let her mouth curl into a smile as she still had her Rangers in the trees. But just then the sound of gunfire met her ears. She looked to her left where the Rnagers had gone to see slug thrower flashes in the darkness of the trees and feared the worst. When the firing stopped a moment latter, she watched as a large muscular human holding two auto pistols in hand come out followed by the feared Catachan jungle fighters.

She could just surrender she had to do something. Normally she would have senses them but thanks to something on this world her senses where dulled. Just as she was about to move she felt a steel sword press against her neck. Looking up she saw the female Inquisitor who had been hunting her.

"If you value your life you will surrender." the Inquisitor said.

The Farseer just looked at the human with death in her eyes before dropping her sword. With that she stood as two more human came from the treeline followed by Hazard suited Caidans. One of then had a tail and cat ears. That was odd normally those abhumans where kept on their world. But the Farsser then knew that this Inquisitor had her surrounded.

OOOOO

Selena smiled as she took out a pair of cuffs that prevented from the Eldar using their Pyker powers. She forced the Eldar to tun and cuff her hands behind her back before letting the Catachaian Jungle fighters lave with her. She then turned to the Cadain Sargent with fury in her eyes.

"I TOLD YOU TO HOLD POSSITION!" she yelled as she walked up to him.

The other Cadians backed up a bit as they knew her temper. The Sargent just stood there looking at her.

"And I told you that I doubted the Xenos would double back!" the Sargent said back. "They are aliens, animals and must be treated as such. And I refuse to take orders form a subhuman!"

Mikana hissed in annoyance as the fire in the Inquisitors eyes burned even brighter. She pulled out her bolt pistol and aimed it at his chest.

"I have the authority and the right to kill you now! But your skills are not in question, as such..." she said lowing her pistol. "...you'd better hope that I do not find a better replacement."

"Huph." was all the Sargent said.

Just then the fluctuation of the Webway portal began to glow purple making people take notice. It then glowed red, then green then blue. The portal flashed between these four colours fast making the soldiers back up until they where almost at the treeline. It then turned white before firing something out of it before shutting down. The object it flew and landed in a heap by the ruin. Once it landed the Hazard Cadians moved up fast lasguns up.

But as soon as the object was in sight they could see that it was human, or at least looked like it. Whoever it was wore a back top with a hood attached and urban camo trousers and combat boots. Interested Selena came up as well to get a good look. One of the Cadian turned the person over to see that it was a young man barely in is twenties. But his clothing chose questioned her. Why would anyone ware something like that?

"Is he alive?" she asked.

The Cadian laid his lasgun down and pressed two fingers on his neck.

"Yeah he's still alive." he said before he spied a wire.

He followed it to an ear piece. Was he taking orders? He then followed it the opposite way until he came to a box of some kind. One side was silver while the other side, he touched it and a screen came up in a language he didn't understand. So he put it back before looking up at the Inquisitor.

"What should we do with him?" he asked.

"Leave him he has no..." the Sargent tried to say but the Inquisitor fired a round by his foot making him shut up.

"Bring him I have questions." she said before Zemus came in over the comm.

"I'm on the way." she said with the Inquisitor nodding.

OOOOO

Inquisitor's personal ship was a light scouting vessel, a Viper-class Scout ship, was at the planetary port. She wasn't one to wave her Inquisitional title around and liked to keep a low profile. A Viper-class was her preference. The Ship was named 'Fury of the sun'. She liked the name as did her command team. Zemus flew into the hanger with the Arvus lighter transport filled with the command team and Cadians and their new guest.

On they had landed the Cadians left first and headed to the barracks while the command team rolled a stretcher out of the ship with their new guest on it. Three Hospitaller stood waiting for them and moved up to the mobile stretcher and looked at the boy.

"He's young." the lead said as she took a blood sample.

"Yeah, get him to medical let me know if you find anything." Selena said with the lead nodding.

OOOOO

Selena sat in her room looking over a book and sighed. The planet they where on was little more then an industrial feudal world that had called for help against the Eldar. No one knew why the Eldar was there as such, not wanting another Aurelian incident the Inquisition sent her to deal with it. She had also been informed that the 56th Cadian was nearby and would be able to help out if she needed it.

Just then the internal comm activated.

"Inquisitor you may want to come here, its about our new guest." said the lead Hospitaller.

"I'm on my way." the Inquisitor said before she put the book down and stood.

She walked out the door and into the hallway. She turned and walked down it to the lift to get there faster. Making it to the lift she entered and clicked it for level 4.

OOOOO

The lead Hospitaller just looked at the boy her face was utterly confused. The Inquisitor walked in and looked at the boy who was now half naked.

"So what did you want?" Selena asked.

"He is not from the Imperium." the Hospitaller said.

Selena turned to her eyes wide before laughing, but then realised the Hospitaller wasn't smiling.

"His DNA clearly shows no evolutionary progress. Even though humanity has changed based on the planets we have inhabited, but there is a consistency throughout humanity of evolution. His evolutionary progress ends at M3."

"M3?" Selena exploded. "That's years before the Dark age of technology."

"Yes and if memory serves correctly they didn't even colonise Mars. Imagine what he could tell us."

Fury of the sun mobile force:

20 Elite Cadian guardsmen.

2 Cadian commanders.

3 Elysian heavy bolter teams.

3 Elysian sniper teams.

8 Elysian commandos.

2 Elysian Turos assault vehicle.

9 Catachan jungle fighters.

7 Storm troopers.

3 Armageddon-pattern basilisk.

6 Chimera transports.

4 Leman russ battle tanks.

3 hydra tanks.

6 Taurox Primes.

5 Sentinels.

5 Valkyrie gunships.

5 Valkyrie troop carriers

4 Arvus lighter.

6 Thunderbolt fighters.

2 Marauder bombers.

2 Marauder destroyers.

1 Stromblade.

1 Baneblade.


	3. Understanding

The local guard forces patrolled the walls of the capitol city keeping an eyes out. Heavy bolter turrets and lascannon turrets. This allowed them to take on both infantry and tanks. Spotlights where on top of the towers keeping an eye out for any aircraft. The soldiers wore uniforms similar to Cadian uniforms as they where easier and cheaper to make and buy. But unlike the Cadians each one of them was equipped with autoguns which they where more experienced with and knew how to use.

Kimsa walked through the market street observing as much as she could. The place was close to Tau territory and that could be seen with some of the stuff the space traders where selling. But the local guard soon had them arrested. She made a mental not of that. Since the planet had no Adeptus Arbites the guard needed to take policing until Arbites could be trained. This planet was on the outskirts of the Imperium as such they couldn't get much to them. Learning about thins kind of culture was always interesting.

But just then her ear piece chimed and Selena's voice came in.

"Kimsa I need you back now." the Inquisitor demanded.

"Ahhh why?" Kimsa moaned.

"I... need your cultural expertise, the 'guest' we have is from M3."

Kimsa stopped in her track and ran towards the Inquisitional ship.

OOOOO

Sargent Stolhome was the Cadian squad leader. He was more of a noble then anyone else and saw everyone as inferior to him. Now normally the inquisition didn't want someone like this as it would make talks hard. But he was chosen for his leadership skills and combat prowess. While he was still a Sargent his dereliction of orders prevented him from gaining a higher rank. But to him it showed how ignorant how much people are.

He checked his lasgun as the Catachan Sargent came in.

"Stolhome, the Inquisitor is requesting your presence." he said.

Stolhome sighed and stood.

OOOOO

Selena sat at the top of a wooden table with the Commanders of her mobile force on both sides. The two Cadian commanders sat opposite each other. One of them had a scar across his face with a patch covering his left eye. This was Hazer Kroger, he was selected by the Inquisitor for his commander and leadership skills. Unlike other commanders he was an infantry commander and preferred the might of guns over tanks.

His opposite was Cadian as well but was a well drilled tank Commander named Esering Milna. Unlike his opposite he believed in the might of Imperial tanks. Next to him was Magos Flutna, he was give to her as it was more or less required by all Inquisitional forces had to have the Mechanicus presence. As such the Magos was the head of her mechanical teams. Then opposite him was Ti'sola the chief Hospitoler.

She was once part of the order of the rose battle sister order but was forced into Selena's group after the part of her order was destroyed by a ork hoard. Next to her was Stolhome, he was the leader of the land forces when the Commander wasn't needed.

"Ok so I'm assuming that you have all heard about our guest." Selena spoke.

Everyone just nodded except for the Sargent.

"I highly doubt that claim." he just whispered.

"Ti'sona, what information do you have?"

The Hositoler picked up a few papers in front of her and began to read.

"From the bloods samples, bone fragments and other fluid in his body, it shows that the years of medical that we have been through does not show within his system. We have found several baser chemical's for deceases that we have not seen for years. His body also shows no genetic tampering, we have run other tests on him but we have found little to prove that he is not from M3. We have already gave him standard vaccinations. He does not any signs or being reactive or allergic to the chemicals but I want to keep an eye on him for a few days." Ti'sona said calmly.

Selena nodded but the Magos spoke up.

"I'm more interested in this box device he has. I wish for it to be handed to me." he said.

"Normally I would allow it but, he's new, he may take it the wrong way... so no." Selena said.

"So be it but there is a problem that we have."

"Language." Hanzer said,

"Ha what he doesn't speck low gothic? Pathetic." Stolhome laughed.

"It's no surprise to me." Ti'sona said. "He is a primitive form of humanity, as such the language is likely going to primitive as well. If we take the baser forms of low gothic and use it on him. We will then see which one he reacts too and go from there."

Selena nodded at that. "Seems like a good idea, have Kimsa join you, she'll provide insight."

"Ok but what should we call him until we get his real name?" Esering asked.

"Why not M3?" the Magos asked. "Given the situation with him I believe it's appropriate."

"Agreed." everyone except for the Sargent said.

"Magos I want you to investigate how someone from the third millennium can get here through a webway gate." Selena said in a serious tone.

"That technology is heretical, but I understand, I will pray on it and investigate."

OOOOO

Kimsa just looked into the room with M3 in. She was drooling all over the window to the room. Ooo how she wanted to talk to him now and pick that beautiful brain for all the information about their past. But then damn door was locked preventing her from getting in. She wanted in, and wanted in now. Ti'sona came to to the cultural expert and tapped her on the shoulder making the former princess just look at her.

"I know how much you want to talk to him, but we are going to keep him under until tomorrow." she said before one of the doctors came running up to her.

"Ti'sona, I noticed something odd so I ran another batch of tests. It seems that his muscles have been growing abnormally." she said.

With this the two ran back to the medical bay.

OOOOO

Selena looked over the paper over what the doctors found.

"Muscle growth, huh odd." she whispered.

"I believe its because of webway travel. I highly doubt that webways where made to making people from travelling into the past to here." Ti'sona said.

"Your hiding something."

"sigh' I think that Chaos may have something to do with this."

The inquisitor looked up. "That's a very serious charge."

"I know but, they might not have done it willingly, however I think waking him up tomorrow would be the best idea."

OOOOO

The boy with his clothing back on was laid on the table with Ti'sona inside while Selena, Kimsa, Mikana and Stolhome watched from the observing room. The Hospitoler took a syringe and injected it into the boy's neck.

OOOOO

Chris moaned as his eyes started open slowly, but he almost immediately closed them thanks to a bright being shined in his eyes. He grunted and over his eyes as his sight began to clear up. A woman in a world war one like nurses outfit came into sight. Her face looked like a models face with her darkish skintone refection the light and her purple eyes looking down on him...purple. He reacted fast and jumped and wrapped his arm around her neck.

He moved so fast that he didn't realise where his arm was. That when he heard a door open and two soldiers holding familiar looking weapons at him. Trying to find something he reached behind him and grabbed something before bringing it to the woman's neck. He now had a hostage, something he didn't want but still he had. The door opened again and a large breasted woman with a tank top on came running out and pushed the weapons the soldiers had away saying something. She then turned to him and said something.

Chris blinked a few more times before his vision cleared. His eyes nearly came out of his head as he saw two Imperial guardsmen in red and back uniforms pointing lasguns at him. Somehow he got transported to the warhammer 40k universe, thank lighting must have had something to do with it. The woman saw this but backed a bit in case he was doing to do something. But Chris knew he needed to do something, latin! Latin was one of the main languages in 40k, but known as high gothic. He needed to think, what was that Legion of the dammed motto?

OOOOO

Kimsa just looked on, this boy had one of the medical staff as a hostage. This was more or less to be expected because he was in a strange place and wanted answers. She could see his face screw up, was he trying to communicate?

"I...i in ded...d..d...dedicato imperatum …...ultra articulo mortis." he struggled to say making her eyes widen.

He then pointed to her belt buckle and said. "Astra Militarum."

'How does he know this?' she thought.

"Ok guys stand down." she said to the guard.

"But..." one of them tired to say but she just looked at him.

"Stand down!" she said more forcefully.

The two guards did what she said before looking at him. M3 lowered his arm to Ti'sona's side and gave a flick of the head. Kimsa shook her head before he pointed at the two guard and the room. That when she realised what he was trying to say.

"Ok you two leave now."

The two guards just left but waited in the observation room. Selena was watching her hand on her bolt pistol as M3 came up slowly to the door. He moved around Kimsa as she came up next to the observation room door before pushing Ti'sona inside and into Selena before he closed the door.

OOOOO

Chris watched as the doctor removed and looked at him. She didn't look angry or anything but she did give him an uncomfortable look. Just then the other woman came up to him and began to sniff him and feel him up.

"Ah." he yelled as she pulled up his t-shrit.

Placed his hand on her head and pushed her away and backed away. But she just tuned to him hungrily.

"Bloody hell," he moaned.

He pinched his noise and the woman copied him. Chris just gave her an odd look before finding a seat and sat down one of his eyes still on her. He opened a draw next to him to find some paper and a quill pen. He took one a piece of paper out and placed it on the desk. But before he could so anything he heard the door open to see a tech-priest standing there. The priest held a rectangular object in his hand.

He then raised his hand with the device to Chris who raised his eyebrow but stood. He walked to the cyborg and slowly took the device from his hand. It came in two pieces box and an ear piece. He slid the ear piece in his ear and found red switch on the box. Looking at the Tech-priest he pointed to the switch to which the priest nodded.

Chris then switched the switch before looking at the Priest.

"Can you understand me?" he asked.

OOOOO

"Can you understand me?" M3 asked and Kimsa squealed in delight.

"Yay we can talk toy you now!" she cried jumping on him.

"Ahhhh." he yelled as she wrapped herself around his wait.

"Come on get off please." he said.

"Kimas get off him please." Selena requested.

The Cultural expert made a face at her but related and backed off. But then M3 looked to Selena.

"So I can assume your the Inquisitor?"

All eyes then turned to him.

"Your from M3 how do you know that?"

"Because all of this used to be a game to me."


	4. Cult and history

In a cave deep inside the Taina mountains rooms with gold, and silver decorated the walls and ceiling. In a large chamber with a pit at the fat end was filled with gold at the sides. A statue of a tall female figure with four arms and inverted legs with hooves as feet. Her head had long crests spreading out and into the rock. Two of her arms where outstretched with long nails. She also had two more arms under her normal ones. These arms where spread out to the side but instead of hands they where long blade like appendages.

She was also had little clothing on as her right arm was in a sleeve while her left leg was in a footless stocking lined with spikes. The top part of her wasn't covered and her breasts where showing. But unlike normal women this one had six breasts with the to being the largest and the lowest being the smallest. On her belly was a circle with a line pointing to the right with a crescent shape though it and another smaller one on the end. The same emblem was on the floor in front of her.

Chains came from the palms of her hand that ended in a pair of iron cuffs. They sat there menacing awaiting their next victim soon.

"Niaaaa let me gooo!" a young woman yell echoed through the caves.

As the scream died down men and women entered the chamber. Each one of them wore a purple robe but when they move into line formation similar to a church seating they disrobe. Each one of them had ether a piercing or tattoo in the same shape as the statue but on various parts of their body. They then knelt in the rows before stretching their arms out in the air and bowed. As they did this two miles brought out a woman who was struggling against them.

"Niiiiaaaaaa." she yelled as the two men dragged her to the cuffs.

They then fastened the cuffs around her wrists before walking to the sides. The woman tired to struggle but couldn't. The chains rattled as she moved. A chant then came from the people in front of her for a few moments before a purple mist swirled in front of her. A woman with purple skin holding a long staff in one hand and a knife in the other appeared before her.

The woman then approached the chained woman and touched her.

"Nia." the chained woman said flinching.

The knife in the purple skied woman's hand then merged with her flesh becoming an arm blade. Smiling she then lunged it into the woman's belly before brining it back out with her gut's following. Her blood flowed out of her and filled the emblem on the floor. Within moments the emblem was filled with blood and soon began to glow so bright that the worshippers had to cover their eyes.

When it died down the purple skinned woman held up a blood red heart with the same emblem on the floor. The woman who was stabbed though had gone as did her blood. But the worshippers cheered out loud at the ceremony making the woman smile. However unknown to her, this would be one of the last sacrifices she would make.

OOOOO

"So America inadvertently created another terrorist group?" Kimsa asked.

Kimsa had been bombarding Chris for the passed three hours about humanity's past. He had a bit of explaining to do but the local nobility called for the Inquisitor. As such she had ordered Kimsa to question him. But to Chris it was more like an interrogation. She was tiring him out more so then plying on the latest games.

"Yeah as far as AHHHHH..." he tried to say as Ti'sona took some blood out. "I know they didn't do it on purpose but one of the reason was religion you see the main religion for America was Christianity. The main errr person for it was born in the middle east, and this whole thing was in the middle east. As you can guess, some people thought the 'End times' was going to come from there."

Kimsa was getting even more interest now.

"So this end times thing what's that all about?" she asked eyes almost popping out in excitement.

"Ok so one of the things that the bible said that the end times was coming, which was also known as the rapture when the battle between the devil and god would happen. It all pretty self explanatory. The thing was that most of the west and parts of the est didn't believe it."

"East and west?" she asked.

Chris looked at her for a moment before shrugging.

"The term was used to define the influence between Europe and Asia. But even then it gets murky."

"Ooooo that reminds me, was there a city's named Atlantys and Nova Yourk?" she asked remembering something.

"Well, Atlantis or the 'Lost city of Atlantis' is considered to be a myth. When I was around people where still looking for it with no luck. As for Nova Yourk I knew it as New York. It was quite the attractive city in America, very popular."

"Ahhh I wish I could have seen it all." she moaned with Chris giving a snicker.

He then looked down, he had been thinking about something for a while now. He knew that Webway's weren't supposed to do this which meant that this was a one-way-trip. He was trapped here which meant that he needed to fight. That was the only thing he could do, he also needed to gain allies if he was to find a way back. But just then his stomach grumbled making him blush.

"I'm all done here you can go." Ti'sona said with no emotion.

"Come'on I'll take you to the canteen." Kimsa said standing and pulling Chris out of the chair.

The two exited the medbay and into the hall. It was longer then M3 had anticipated, but he still moved along with Kimsa who was still looking at him. He tired to look away but being the guy he was it was hard not to look down her cleavage. He forced himself to think about something else. They moved down a little nether of them talking to each other mostly because Kimsa was studding his old world features. They soon entered a very large room with a buffet at one end and soldiers eating at tables.

While they didn't have their weapons or helmets on Chris could tell who they where just by looking at them. Some of them turned eyes to him as she and Kimsa walked over to the food area and got tray for themselves but as they moved along he could only flinch at the food they had. Some of it just looked like muck while others didn't look edible at all. But he soon picked out few pieces of meat and a few safe looking vegetables.

The two then took the nearest seat. Some of the soldiers had gone back to talking about whatever while Chris and Kimsa began to eat. However the former princess did little more then watch M3 eat. The meat for him seem to be a little tough so he took it by the bone and pulled it away. A piece of it napped off allowing him to much it up and eat it. He nodded his head at the taste as it was like pork.

"Not bad." he said making Kimsa smile.

"Yeah well it's the best we have." said a gruff voice alerting the two.

A tall man wearing a black and red Catachan uniform came and sat down in front of Chris. His plate was filled with nothing but meat and a few poisonous looking leafs.

"So judging by your clothing, I guess you must be M3?" he said.

"Is that what people are calling me? Good grief." Chris moaned.

"Yeh well, get used to it kid, a lot of people are calling you that. Anyway name's Sargent Krimm, 19th Catachan furies."

OOOOO

Selena pinched her nose as the bickering of the nobles was giving her a headache. One of the daughters of the local nobility had gone. While she wanted to help, their bickering was too much. There was still bad blood between the nobles due to he fact that before they where brought into the Imperium they where at war. But even if they where part of the Imperium now they were still bickering.

"Xenos!" yelled one. "It has to be the Xenos scum."

"You may be using them as a proxy!" yelled another who stood and pointed at the accuser. "Your clan was always wanting power."

"How dare you? You must be the one who took her!"

That made the entire room burst out into a yelling match. Having enough of this Selena stood and took out her blot pistol and fired it into the air making the yelling stop. The room then turned to her her as she lowered the smoking pistol.

"If yo all are going to bicker perhaps I might have you all removed." she said.

The room fell quiet as she let her words sink in. Soon enough the room fell back into their seats not wanting to anger her further. They knew that she had the power to do whatever she wanted and fearing for their lives and power they had to follow her orders.

"Inquisitor since we still have some animosity between us, maybe it would be best for you to conduct this instigation." an old man at the head said.

Selena sat down. "I wish I could but I cannot, there maybe more Xenos out there. I have got my forces on a patrol rota." she said calmly but paused for a moment and thought. "I could however spare three people to do the investigation."

"That will be satisfactory."

OOOOO

"Wait you mean that millions of people have a device like this?" Krimm asked looking at Chris' smartphone.

"Well, not that model and not exactly like it but yeah similar devices." Chris answered as several soldiers looked at the device.

He wasn't surprised about this kind of thing. The likely hood of them having similar tech was next to non thanks to the mechanics. But then again there were some pretty advanced worlds out there. One of them may have it. It was almost a childlike wonder to the soldiers as they looked at the device. But just then.

"Kimsa, Chris and Stolhome get to my office now!" Selena said over the vox speaker.

"Well, that's us. See ya mate." Chris said standing and shook Krimm's hand.

He then followed Kimsa out.

"He seems like a good Kid." said one of the Cadian's.

"Yeah, wonder if he's going to join us."

OOOOO

Chris and Kimsa walked into Selena's office. It was quite large for an office but then again she was an inquisitor so she would have to have some luxuries. The wall was decorated with trophies of animal heads and rare weaponry. By a window behind her desk was banners of the inquisition. The desk that Selena was behind was made of a dark wood and well made. Stolhome was already inside wearing his Cadian armour and stood like he was on parade.

"Bout time." he muttered as the two newcomers stood next to him.

Selena sighed and stood. "I'm going to be quick about this but I need you three to conduct an investigation for a disappearance of a nobles daughter."

Stolhome just stared at her wide eye while the other two just looked t each other and shrugged.

"What? Me a high born Cadain soldier has to look for a noble whore because she hasn't turned up?" he fumed.

"Orders are orders." Chris said earning himself a death glare from the Cadain Sargent.

"Just like M3 said." Selena said earning herself a glare from Chris making her blush. "Also you three are the only ones I can spare. Now you will follow my orders or I will have you shot."

Stolhome shut up at that and just walked away allowing the Inquisitor to look at the two still in her office.

"I have no idea what's going to happen, so M3 I want you to outfit yourself with what you know. I'm trusting that you have some kind of militarum experience. Don't let me down."

Chris nodded at that and left with Kimsa.

OOOOO

Kimsa handed Chris an armoured vest with ammo pouches on the front. The young man threw it on over his hoodie and zipped it up. He then slid 30 round auto rifle magazines into the pouches. He had some experience in combat as he used to do airsoft and paintball. But this wasn't real and he could end up dead. He then picked up a modified Agripinaa pattern type III autogun. The weapon had similar firing mechanism to an AK47 a weapon which his father had taught him to use. But as h fastened it to a sling that was already round his body he stopped.

"Ahhhhhhhh noooooooo!" he cried to no one in particular.

"What?" Kimsa asked.

"I missed the Deadpool movie." he said looking down.

Kimsa giggled a bit making him look at her with a brow raised. But she picked up her combat shotgun placed it on the mag lock on her back.

"Come on then." she smiled and walked out of the armoury.

He smiled and just followed her. This was going to be an interesting investigation. But as he walked out a figure with a tail followed them out of the armoury. The figure breathed heavily wanting something from their new guest.


	5. questions

**Ok guys I would like to point out that while the Farseer to be a slave option is sill up I would like to point out that almost all reviewers have said salve. I would also like to point out that I think the Inquisition would have cuffs or similar binders that would negate pyker abilities for reasons. So so far I'm going for slave, but unless the majority says otherwise.**

Chris, Kimsa and Stolhome walked through Nimas District of the capitol. Nimas distinct was the Noble district where the nobility of the city lived. But while Kimsa and Stolhome had just walked on Chris occasionally stopped looking at the architecture and people. It was a techno medieval state. The citizens wore clothing similar to English Tudors but there where computer posts of the latest news. He wouldn't be surprised if a Space marine chapter would come to recruit from this world.

The architecture seemed to be also reminisced of medieval Europe. He shrugged his soldiers and just continued on until they came to a large cobblestone building. There where banners on the front walls. These banners where blue with a gold sword pointing down and through a white skull. Whoever was kidnapped must have been important. Chris then noticed a group of soldiers nearby. They wore a blue tunic and silver armour.

He had noted that the local guard where in Cadian uniforms. This meant that these guards must be part of this house's personal army. Kimsa knocked on the door and after a moment an Asian-looking girl opened the door. The girl was dressed in a French maid outfit. As soon as she saw the Inquisitional I on Kimsa's and Stolhome's uniform she froze. After a moment she bowed.

"Welcome my lady and lords to the Uniti house." she said.

"Sigh' please don't do that. We're here to investigate the disappearance of Madam Liandra." Kimsa said.

"Oh." the maid said standing. "F...follow me."

The three walked inside and followed the maid to the second level. They then walked to a room at the end. As they walled Chris noted that this house seemed to be more on the military side then anything. The walls where decorated with paints of the family and suits of armour where on the corner with a weapon in hand. All of this cried out that the family was probably generals of the army which was why those guards where outside.

The door to the room was then opened and the three entered. It was a rich girls room for lack of a description. A large double bed decorated with white and gold sheets, an Arabian style carpet, flower patterned silk curtains and oak-like wooden furniture. All of it just screamed rich. The maid waited by the door as the three spread out a bit looking at the room. The sell was lavender scented making the three f them feel very nervous. Kimsa walked over to a chest of draws next to the bed, Stolhome moved over to the fr side of the room and just stood looking at the paintings.

Chris however looked around the room carefully making sure to look at each and everything. His mind focused on anything and everything that seemed to be out of place. But something caught his eye. By the window was something that was out of placed. He walked over to it slowly as the other two continued with what they were doing. At eh window he couched and looked down, under the carpet was a small bump. He slid his hand under and pulled out a small stone with an Eldar marking on.

"Found something." she said standing.

The other two came up to see.

"Xenos witchcraft." Stolhome said with anger.

"An Eldar rune." Kimsa said. "But the Eldar were eliminated not too long ago."

"Why does that matter? This proves they have something to do with it."

"No it doesn't."Chris said before turning to the two. "We now know that they had something to do with this but the Eldar are gone from this world. It just means that they were here and nothing else."

"Dumb primitive fool" Stolhome whispered so that Chris couldn't here him.

"I'll go talk to the maid, you guys stay here, see what you can find." he said before walking out.

"Primitive fool." Stolhome said making Kimsa look at him with wide eyes. "He has no idea what the Eldar are capable of, they are deceptive. They could have planed it there for something."

"Sometimes a lesser mind can find what a greater mind cannot." Kimsa said back.

OOOOO

"WHAT?" Selener practically yelled at the Vox screen.

"You heard the situation is growing with your sector, the Tau are aggregating the outer planets and the Eldar are acting with increased boldness. As such the Ultramarines, Rising sun crusaders and Dragon knights will be there within the week." said the Inquisitor from the vox vid.

The screen then went blank and Selena groaned. She could handle a few guardsmen but three chapters of space marines? That meant that Imperial command was panicking about something. Then it hit her, there was an Ork group nearby. They must have something to with them panicking. Just then there was a knock on her door and Chris entered.

"Hey can I come in?" he asked.

"Your already here," she said with a bit of a smile. "Did you find anything?"

"Not much, it appears that the Eldar where in the room but that was it. We found a rune but all we can do is make guesses."

Selena nodded at that and stood, turned around and looked out of the window. "Remember when you told us you know about this time? Well I'm assuming you know about the Space marines."

"Yep, the Emperor's angels of death, descended from nine of the first founding chapters to today. Although many of the chapters that I fought against where Ultramarines and Dark angels. While other chapters where fan made."

Selena nodded at that. "Ok because a company will be here within the week."

"Cool, meeting them will be cool." he smiled.

Selena then turned to him removing her coat while she was at it. Chris Blushed as he saw the Inquisitor's breasts stick out from her chest. She was probably an E or F cup which didn't help the young man avoid perverse thoughts. Moving around her desk she then stood in front of him and threw her hat away. She was around the same hight as him but her green eyes pierced his making him gulp. Smiling he closed the gap pressing one hand on his cheat and another one on a bulge between his legs.

He gulped as she leaned in but just as their lips where about to meet, Kimsa came through the door. Her eyes widened at the sight she saw in front of her and cried out in anger.

"Inquisitor what are you doing?" she yelled.

The Inquisitor looked to her. "Why I'm trying to entertain myself, after all I saw him first." Selena said with a smile.

Kimsa just growled as Chris backed up a bit. "Err Inquisitor look I came to ask you something."

She looked at him disappointed but sighed. "Ok go on."

Chris took a deep breath before looking at her directly. "What I'm about to suggest is heretical but it may help us in the long run. I want to turn the Eldar farseer into a slave."

"What?" was the two asked.

"Now before preaching about spoiling my soul just listen, she's a Farsser there for a powerful phyker. This means that she should be useful, aside form the powers she can see the future this provides us with an advantage. And because we have her and not the Eldar that robs them of on of their Farseers." he said.

Selena nodded before looking at him with a brow raised. "But why didn't you suggest Sanctioning her?"

"Well from what Kimsa said about her, I highly doubt that her pride and arrogance would allow it."

Selena nodded at that. "Ok go for it," she then saw Chris surprise before smiling. "I chose the people on this ship no only for their skills but also their less hatred of other races. This provides a very good combat force. They have worked with Tau, Eldar and some mutants before. So go for it."

Chris smiled before leaving.

"He's mine Kimsa, I'm the Inquisitor."

"An I'm your cultural expert, without me your plans will fall through."

The two just looked at each other with fire in their eyes. At the door a cat ear twitched as the Felinid sniper smiled.

OOOOO

Chris was directed to a cell at the far end of the detention wing. He was alone which was more or less of a good thing as he needed to do this alone. There was two ways of doing this, either she will submit herself or he will use pleasure against her. Sighing he opened the door and walked in to see the Farseer without her wrathbone armour but in little more than a cloth shirt. Her hands were chained in front of her and the chain was connected to a ring on the wall. Her was a deep red colour and her body was slightly muscular with a pair DD beasts. All in all very beautiful.

"And who are you meant to be?" she asked.

"You cannot see my thoughts?" he asked slightly surprised.

"Of course not when I have your phyker cuffs on." she said in a very arrogant fashion.

"Well that explains that, now I'm called Chris, and I am from M3." he said with a slight smile.

"Impossible, no one could come from that time and live."

"Well I did come form a webway gate."

"Well that explain the fluctuations, now to your business with me."

"Ok, there are two options, the first is that you submit yourself to me as my sanction. As such I will look after you against all humans who will put a round in your head. The second, and the hard way, will be more fun for me but not you. It means for you to become a slave, and while I will teat you like a person outside but inside I'll treat you like a sex slave. The choice is yours, I'll g

let you think it over. I'll see you again to tomorrow." he then said before walking out.

OOOOO

The ship of Aristotle was the ship of the Ultramarines 5th company lead by force commandeer Victorn. Victorn was the Force commander and was of the local nobility but unlike the other nobles, he was one who tired to help as much as he could. He at at the commanders chair looking at the warp. Despite it's nature, there was an odd beauty about it, it was strange but then again he was human. As he looked out the widow as a young woman barely out of her twenties entered. She had golden skin with long blond hair and brown eyes. She wore a Greek wrap around her body with a gold badge holding her wrap together. It had the Ultramarine U on it.

"Father why did we change course?" she asked getting Victorn's attention.

"Why aren't you in your room Alrexandra?" he asked with mock sarcasm.

She just looked at him with fire in her eyes that made him laugh. "Ok ok, the Inquisition called me, they need ships moving to a planet named Ivune. The place was recently taken over by the Imperium but something's going on and the Inquisitor there has failed to find anything. Not to mention the Orks may take this as an opportunity to cause mischief."

"Geez trouble much." she said earning herself a hard look from her father.

"This is a serious matter Fenra, the Inquisition is the organisation that you cannot disobey."

Fenra just looked at him nodding.


	6. Something to think about

**Ok so I was alerted by Chris Redfeild-General Chaos that a fellow writer by the name of Freedom Guard died recently of a cardiac arrest. While I do not know his work of which I plan to get right soon, anyway I'm sorry to hear about this kind of thing. A fellow Fanfic writer goes but those who knew him shall remember him in their works and memories and his work.**

 **And before I forget I must apologise for the last bit of the previous chapter. The part where I referred to Alrexandra as Fenra. I only realised when I went back and read it. However I will not change it as I have an idea for it. Explanation is in the latter part of this chapter.**

As Chris walked down the corridor he slammed his head against the wall cursing. Why did he threaten her? She could crush his brain like a grape. He sighed and took a deep breath, what was done was done and he continued to walk. After he walked a few steps he stopped and took out his smartphone, he moved it up and down as if he was weighing it. Looking ahead he found a map to the ship and ran his finger along it.

He then found hat he was looking for and continued walking. A she walked he spied Stolhome in a room talking to someone, he moved next to the door and put his hone onto record as she listened.

"Look I know we are supposed to be looking for it but this place is so backwards that they don't even have las tech." he said but then a voice from a vox came up.

"This device will make our family one of the most important on Cadia. We need that relic." the voice said.

"It's not that simple, we are still in the middle of translating into low Gothic and high Gothic. The translators work fine but written works are more difficult to do. This relic will also get the attention of the Mechanicus. Like it or not this is going to take time."

"WE DO NOT HAVE TIME! Our family is on the decline thanks to your sister and Chaos, the Inquisition is investigating everyone and our standing is falling. We have to find it otherwise you head will appease them."

With that the sound of audio stopped, the sound of a fist slamming against metal then sounded.

"Damn it all!" he yelled before falling silent.

After a moment Chris then tuned off his phone and continued walking, it seemed that Stolhome was looking for something. While he would not be interested in a power struggle it seemed from the tone of his voice that Stolhome was using could not be good. But he put it at the back of his maid for now as he walked the length of the ship. As he walked he admired the Gothic architecture of the interior of the ship.

It was almost like he expected, European Gothic, it had personality. The spikes and skulls added a creepy style to it all but made the place pleasing to the eye. Soon enough he made it to the foundry. He walked it and the Magos noticed him before walking up to a desk between the two.

"M3, I was wondering when you where going to pay me a visit." he said but his mask made it hard to tell if he was smiling.

"Well if I'm expected I might as well get this over with." he said taking out his phone and placed it on the desk. "Care for a deal?"

The Magos rested on the desk same as Chris who smiled.

"I'm listening." he said.

"I know that you want to take a look at this and I'm letting you, but for a price. I need an upgrade to communicate through vox channels."

"That I can do but there's more." The Magos said noticing Chris' eyes.

Chris sighed and nodded before looking around and the two leaned in. "I want to keep this between us." The Magos nodded. "I overheard Stolhome talk to someone about a relic on this world. From the sounds of things he's not going to hand it over to you. Now I don't know his plan but all I know is that he having trouble with translation."

"I can see where this going, yes I'll see what I can do as long as I can come with you to find it."

"Deal." Chris said offering his hand.

The Magos took it and the two shook hands before Chris left.

OOOOO

Shas'Ui Mira'taga looked out of the window of the bright sun. The ship was from the Sept world of Dai'sai a third phase civilized trade world. Because of their trade the Tau on the world are more open minded then a few other Tau worlds. But because it was close to Imperial space one of the commanders decided to take an expeditionary force to recon the area. But then decided to split up the force into one ship per unit to make it harder to be detected and easier to get information.

Mira'taga or just Taga was a Riptide pilot, one of the best. She was part of the crew because she wanted to do her part for the Greater good. But in truth she wanted to see as much of the galaxy as possible. She smiled as they flew through the vastness of space, there was a beauty in it that she liked. Unlike other Fire caste members she stood at 5,7 which was unusual for some Fire caste members.

Her dark blue digital camo uniform was the standard for the sept, but she tended to ware a Kimono-like coat over it. It complimented her light blue skin and she didn't really care abut being told off due to the sept's relax uniform policy.

OOOOO **some people may hate this bit but I don't care my story my rules. Also thanks to the renegade soldier for having the idea.**

Farseer Valnran sat in her cell moaning out loud. She was on the floor with her panties down as she played with herself. Her hand was in her soft folds as her red hair flowed down her shoulders. She had pulled herself as far as she could so that the chain she wore offered little movement. This was something she had kept to herself for a very long time. Probably due to the fact that she was a planet Eldar or born before the birth of the Dark elder she kept the fact that she was a slutty masochist a secret.

The feeling of being held tightly in chains or bound in rope felt so good to er that she could not explain it. But the depravity that the Dark Eldar did was too much for her and preferred to have a more relaxed bondage experience. But the Humans threat to rape her, she didn't like the sound of it but liked the idea of being dominated by a filthy human. She had never experienced anything other then war with humans and wondered what carnal pleasures would be like with one.

But she then thought of the threat again why would he do that? Unless, he wanted information but what she was doing here. She inwardly groaned, humans where so dumb why didn't he ask her? So young of a race they shouldn't even be in space. Yes, that what she should should do when he comes back. As she thought that her fingers moved in deeper making her cry out and the chain rattle making her even more turned on.

She lay on her back on the cold hard floor fingering herself furiously. Her fingers moved further inside as her other hand moved to her other hole.

"No I can't but ah." she moaned as a finger slid inside her ass.

Her hands moved slowly once again as she pleasure slowly built once again. Her warm fingers then began to move faster as the cold chains around her wrists made her wetter even more. Right now she didn't care about the Eldar, she didn't care about those she had lost, right now she only cared about cumming. In her minds eye she could see someone fingering her as she was chained to a wall. He fingered her wet folds gently and calmly making her want more from his finger making her grind on his hand.

"Master," she whispered. "please let me cum."

She could see white teeth as s mile and he moved in deeper making her cum hard, she cried out in a euphoric pleasure before collapsing on the floor.

"Thank you master." she moaned.

OOOOO

Alrexandra looked at her father as he called her by her first name, he rarely did that unless it was important. She looked down and nodded before walking away. She had never liked the name Fenra, it sounded like a Fenrisian peasant name despite it being her mother's name. This was one of the reason's why she preferred to be called by her middle name Alrexandra. It sounded... more official of a noble then her first name.

She sighed and walked out out into the corridor and followed it back to her room to continue with her studies. Her room was filled with paintings of her family's heritage of being Untramarines but she wasn't focused on that right now. She moved over to a wall with a desk on it and sat down on it. Her hand then picked up one of the books stacked at the side and began to read it. She was part of a traditionally Ultramarine family she needed to learn all she can about the weapons armour and tacking that the Codex Asarties said but this wasn't a book on Space marines.

It was a history book, mostly a history book of Holy Terra the birthplace of mankind. She opened it and began to read out loud but softly.

"Holy Terra or Earth as it was once known is the birthplace of mankind. It however didn't look how it does now, in fact many of the Historium of the Mechanicus believe the planet to be similar to Cadia. While the earliest parts of history we cannot know it is believed that this is where mankind began to ascent into it's once great empire before the Imerium. This time is known as the Age of Progress and took place around M1, M2 and M3 where mankind was developing technology. It is also believed that they could not reach a manned shuttle to Mars. The reasons are unknown." she said before trailing off and read most of the page. "Huh interesting, which I could meet someone from that time."

OOOOO the next day.

Chris walked into the Farseers cell with a key to her chains. As he walked in he saw her stood in front of him with that allure of arrogance in her eyes and stance.

"So have you made a decision?" he asked.

"Yes I have, I agree to be Sanctioned." she said making Chris sigh.

"Thanks' I didn't want to have to do what I threatened." he said walking up to her and unlocking her cuffs allowing her physic powers to come back.

Once off she then looked at him with an evil smile. "Well now I can do what I want now can't I?" she said making him back away slightly as images came into his eyes.

"Oh no... no... NO!" he yelled as he fainted as his mind was assaulted by revenge images.

"That will teach you to threaten me!" she howled at him and sat down watching him toss and turn in agony.

OOOOO a few hours latter

Selena, the Farseer and Chris who was rubbing his backside stood in the Inquisitor's office. Chris had just explained why he was late with her due to the threat. Selena looked from the armoured Farsser who now had the two headed eagle on her forehead to Chris who stood there silent.

"Ugh I don't know what you where thinking." she said

"Me nether, it's one of those things that you just say without thinking." he said shrugging. "but I got what I deserved for it."

The Farsser turned to him in surprise. "I did not know that your race was capable of admitting mistakes."

"Well I do."

"Enough!" Selena yelled making the two face her. "I want to know is why the Eldar are here in the first place."

"Simple I was here trying to confirm the presence of Chaos forces." the Farsser said making the two look at her.

"What?" Selena asked.


	7. The Space marines

After a moment's silence the Inquisitor's console bleeped. She sighed and pressed one of the buttons opened up the screen. A text message came up making her groan in annoyance.

"The Ultramarines are here, what's more I've been called in to the Assembly, ugh my work is never done." she moaned resting her head in her hands.

"I'll go and meet the Ultramarines, you go to the Assembly." Chris then said.

Selena looked up at him. "But what about the Chaos threat?"

"Kimsa can sort that out with the Farseer we have more immediate problems with."

"I agree with him." the Farseer said. "If we split up then we can sort things out faster."

Selena nodded as she took out two necklace with the Inquisitional I hanging from it. "Take these." she said. "This represents my authority and if you take them then people will understand that any order given by you carries the same weight as if it was given by me."

The two took them and placed it around their necks.

OOOOO

Chris along with Jovean the Scion/ Stromtrooper Sargent and his 5 man team waited on the landing pad. All six of them looked to the sky, despite supposed to be there in a week due to warp travel they where here a few days early then expected. But then again warp travel was always problematic. The thunder of jets then sounded in air making the six look up to see a blue streak of a Ultramarines Thunderhawk came in.

He watched in amazement as the dropship came in and landed on the platform in front of them. The front opened up and a 7 foot Space marine with a five man squad and a young woman who looked to be in her early twenties exited the ship. The Marines had their weapons attached to the mag-locks on their legs showing a peaceful intention. They walked of the ramp and stood in front of the six man team.

"I'm Force Commander Victorn of the Ultramarines 5th company." the lead greeted.

"I'm Chris, but some people refer to me as M3. The Inquisitor was called in by the local government assembly, as such she sent me to greet you and take you to the Fury of the sun. At which point you will wait until the Inquisitor is finished with the government." Chris said being more then a little intimated by the 7 foot armoured knight.

The Force commander looked at him with a raised brow but nodded. "Very well. Lead the way."

Chris nodded and turned with the Scions. The group then walked into the street. The citizens of the place looked on at the Space marines in utter shock. They had never seen these 7 foot beats before and where more then a little intimidated. Chris where mentally thankful that they weren't the Black dragons. Those Space marines were 9 feet tall with spikes and horns, if they came then they would have a riot on their hands.

He couldn't help but snigger at that. He wanted to see those Black armoured clad Space marines. As they moved trough the street he felt eyes one him. Looking around still walking he kept his eyes open. He eased over to the Sargent.

"We're being watched, keep an eye out."

He nodded as they continued, as they walked along the young woman moved her way up to him and smiled.

"So how long have you been part of the Inquisition?" she asked.

Chris just shrugged. "A few days at best."

She seemed surprised at that but shrugged it off as she tried to think what to ask him. But he just stopped as he looked around.

"Sargent?" he said.

"Yeah I see it." the Sargent said as the marines noticed as well bringing their bolters up.

The street up ahead was empty and silent, something was up. He was never in true combat only in games but even he could tell that this was an ambush. At this time the street would normally be packed full of people do their shopping or whatever. But it was empty and silent meaning that a high class member of the Assembly or the local forces had something to do with this. It may also mean that they had a traitor in their mist.

"Keep behind me," he then told the young woman.

She nodded and stood behind him. In front of them a sniper took aim at Chris and the young woman. As he pulled the trigger Chris reacted almost instinctual and dived on top of the young woman as the round landed between Victorn's feet. Almost immediately las and boltgun fire echoed in his ears as the Sicons and Marines fire at where the shot came from. He then got up with the young woman in his arms and took her behind a building.

As he did this the ambush moved into full swing s autocannon turrets began to fire on the two squads who took cover. Valtorn with his Sargent and the Scion Sargent took cover next to Chris and the Young woman.

"Jovean, pass me your helm if you please." M3 asked.

The Scion Sargent took his helm off and passed it to him. Chris then put it on before leaning out carefully. Using the zoom lens on it he got a good look at the autocannon crew. They wore a blue Cadian tunic with a black breastplate used by the local militia. He pulled back and took the helm off and passed it back to the Sargent.

"Rebels." he said making the Scion Sargent sigh in relief.

"Good," he said before getting on the vox. "Zemus, I need fire support in sector 12, rebels have up pinned down."

Because Chris didn't have a vox comm he didn't hear what the pilot said. But the thunderous roar of jets echoed in his ears as a Valkyrie gunship came in fast launching two rockets into the buildings where the rebels where. The buildings exploded killing the rebels and causing the others to flee.

"Why do I feel that you had this planned?" Victorn asked.

"Well we recently found that there's a Chaos cult on planet, so we took precautions." Jovean said.

He nodded at that.

"This is bad, if they knew we where coming this way..." Chris said.

"... it means a traitor is in our mist." Jovean said.

OOOOO

The Marine commander and Chris along with the Marines daughter entered the conference room of the ship. The room was large with an oval table in front of them.

"If you'll wait here Selena will be here soon. If you'll excuse me I have a few matters to take of." Chris said with a bow before leaving.

"He's cute," Fenra said making the Marines brow raise.

Outside Chris and Jovean entered a room with the Maogs being the only on inside.

"I assume you were ambushed?" the Magos said.

"Yeah, but Intel didn't say that they had autocannos, nor did they say they would attack." Jovean

said.

They had information that we only planned today, ether we're dealing with a very good strategist or we have a traitor amongst us." Chris said. "I'm more inclined to believe we have a traitor on our hands."

"Agreed, but whoever it is, is smart and is allied with one of the nobles. Only they can get them that kind of equipment." the Magos said earning a nod from the other two . "M3 I looked into that thing that you wanted."

"What thing?" Jovean asked.

"I over heard Stolhome talking to someone about a relic on this would that would get his family back to the standing it once had. But it was clear that he was not going to share it with us." Chris explained with Jovean nodding in understanding.

"So I have found out that a Space marine recon group came here looking for relics of the Dark Age of technology. They never returned but they did send a message that was clear that what they had found was a machine. It wasn't a starship but could deploy troopers and aircraft rapidly. I couldn't identify what it was but I have found that it's in the northern pole of the planet."

"Right so it's not going anywhere, but I think it would be best if we go and find it ourselves, I'll talk to the inquisitor about it."

OOOOO

Selena walked into the conference room moaning as she did before looking up to see a Space marine sat down waiting for her.

"Commander." she greeted. "I hope your journey was a good one."

"Aside from arriving a few day's earlier then expected. It was quite present." the Commander agreed.

Selena smiled, nodded and sat down. "Now then let us get down to business shall we? First off I want some of your forces down here to help keep the peace. The rebels have been causing quite the stir. Having Marines down here may make things easier on us and the local guard. The rest I want up there in case the orks come."

"That is agreeable but on one condition."

"Name it."

"My daughter stays on this planet." he said

"Father!" Alrexdra said out loud.

Selena looked at her, she was quite beautiful and not to mention she was a Space Marines daughter, this would make her a valuable target. She would need someone unassuming to hide her, yeah he would do.

"I'll have M3 look after her."

"M3? He's the one who lead us here." the commander asked with Selena nodding."Why do people call him that?"

"The reason is because he emerged from a webway from the 3rd millennium."

That got both of their attention.

"What? That's im..."

"Impossible I know, I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't there. As soon as he came in we checked his DNA which contains baser viruses and his evolution would put him at M3 hence the name."

OOOOO

Chris entered the Inquisitor's office. The inquisitor herself was on her chair her head in her hands but as he entered she looked up and gave a slight smile. He smiled too as he moved up to her desk.

"Selena I was hoping to talk to you." he said.

"Same with you." she said as she stood and walked over to the door.

She then locked it with the controls on the side before turning to M3 with an evil grin. He became nervous as she walked up to him close before taking the side of his head and forcefully pressing her luscious lips on his. It happened so fast that made him lose his breath. He broke the kiss only to see her one of her hand's between his legs.

"Come on, show me what you people used to do for sex." she said seductively.

"Can't argue with that." he simply said before throwing his armour off and jacket and locking lips with her once again.

But just then there was a loud bang and the ship shook. The alarms sounded alerting the two and forcing them to brake their kiss.

"That came form inside!" Selena said before grabbing her coat and running off.

"So much for that." Chris moaned as he grabbed his armour and followed after her.

OOOOO

"GET THOSE FIRE OUT!" yelled one of the crew members as crew and soldiers brought up fire suppression gear to get the fire out.

The hanger was a blaze from an unknown detonation that took out three of the Valkyries and one of the sentinels. Selena came in to see the fire, she walked up to one of the crew.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know something exploded and took out some of our equipment." the crewman said.

Selena just looked at the fire. "Something's going on."


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry about this but sill no smut, also sorry for the delay had problems with Openoffice, and before you go suggesting others I have LibreOffice but for some reason it will not let me open it up. Anyway enjoy.**

In the conference room almost all leaders of the fireteams, engineering and crew where inside. Like always Selena was at the head, Chris joined in to add his opinion on things. To say the Inquisitor was unhappy was an understatement, she was pissed at the attacks on the ship and I the streets'. The street one she could ignore but the ship? Not a chance in hell.

"Ok we all know why we are here. But what I really what to know is HOW IN THE EMORORS NAME DID WE GET BOMMBED?" she screamed.

The entire room was silent as no one talked. They all knew that there was only one possibility and Selena knew it but no one wanted to point fingers. The only one who was clean was Chris as he hadn't been there since the beginning. One or two of their eyes looked to him every now and again but nothing as the second oldest human alive was thinking himself. Something was bothering him about the day's ambush his eyes looked to the Magos.

"Magos what weapons did they use?" he asked.

"From the remains we managed to find that they had standard Kantrael Pattern Lasrifles and a Vraks pattern autocannon." the Magos said.

"Ok so the planet currently has Kantrael Pattern Lasrifle as standard issue, but how in the hell did the rebels get their hand's on a Vraks pattern?" asked Hanza.

"Black market, I've seen plenty of Tau weaponry and tech in the markets. Who's not to say that traders or Tau don't have the kind of weaponry the rebels use." Kimsa said.

"A fair point." Krimm said. "Wait aren't the Death Korps of Kireg fighting nearby?"

"I did a full check on all fighting in the sector. It seems that the 678th Death Korps of Kireg regiment are fighting nearby against a Tau group calling itself Fai'sai sect. It seems that a few items where missing from the Quarter master's inventory when the battle was done. This included mortars, lascannons, field artillery and armour. Someone had gotten to them before he did."

"Nyaa." a voice then called making eyes turn to Mikana who was rubbing herself against M3.

He on the other hand was stroking her ear making the catgirl purr with a passion.

"Mikana..." Selena moaned. "What are are you doing?"

"He's sooooo cute and smells nice." she said as she rubbed her head against him.

That just made the situation even more awkward. Stolhome was just disgusted at the sight. He had a very low opinion of abhumans but a normal human petting an abhuman was just foul in his eyes.

"Anyway what are the marines planning to do?" Mikana asked.

"The Marines where surprised at what happened in the street, and because the Force commander's daughter was with them. Because they knew where they would targeting the marines as such they requested that the commander's daughter be in our care. For which I want M3 to look after her as the marines requested it." Selena said. "Other then that, they're staying in orbit in case of the orks. However they planning to give us at least 2 squads of scouts to help us take down the rebels."

"Sounds about right." the Magos said.

"Ok so I maybe crazy but is t possible that the rebels are the chaos cultist?" Chris asked.

"We have played around with the idea, but it seems that the rebels have a different MO then the cultist's." Hanza said.

"Point, just ignore me."

"Yeah let's." Stolhome said but like normal Chris ignored him.

"If I'm going to look after a marines daughter then I'm going to need some training."

"That's what I was thinking as well, tomorrow we'll improvise basic imperial training and get you tank trained. I want all my troopers to know how to operate the machines in my group in case one of the normal crew is away." Selena said. "And with that done dismissed."

OOOOO

Deep in the jungle a party was on. A fire roared in the centre of a small tent camp. Soldiers, women and children each one in Tudor-style shirt and dress or trousers moved around the fire. Music thumped in their ears with a passion, they where lost in the moment of this celebration. But as the people danced in a metal hut the leader was inside with the weapon master. Between them was a table with a Kantrael Pattern Lasrifle in front of them.

The weapon master had a role similar to an imperial quartermaster, their duty was to keep the weapons ready. But he had a problem with these weapons, while they had field manuals he just felt dirty touching them. Not to mention that their limited amour of tech didn't allow for them to recharge them fully unless they where put near a fire. On the planet they stopped at a certain level of technology. This was slightly religious but mostly because one of the other nations developed machines that intended on killing them before the Imperium arrived.

When this war was over they had a disdain for advanced technology. But now they had to use such equipment much to their dislike.

"These devil's, this technology is of the devil." the Quartermaster said.

"Yes it is but we need to use it if we are to liberate our planet from these tech worships. How could our people fall so much?" the leader moaned.

"Because you're primitive fools." a deep voice said from the corner.

The two knew ho it was and didn't look in the man's direction as he was covered by shadow.

"I must thank you for the weapons now and intel it is our turn to repay you. I have translated the language for you and I hope you find what you where looking for." the leader said.

The leader and quartermaster then left the tent allowing the man to pick up the translation on the table before falling into the shadows of the trees. Soon he would have what he wanted.

OOOOO

Chris stretched out allowing his arms to crack, it had been a long day, two attacks in one day. Why that didn't surprise him was a mystery as he should have seen it coming after all that what this world was like. With fully undressing down to his underwear and grabbed a tank top before crawling into his bed. Head on the pillow he fell asleep almost immediately as he was so damn tired.

His eyes opened only to find himself in a dark void. But as he did so his arms and legs felt like they were restrained. He couldn't move them at all, as he tugged two women appeared in front of him. Both of them had cupless corset's on with elbow length gloves and thigh high heel boots on. Giving a slutty sigh they moved up to his naked form and both of them pressed themselves on one side each of his body. Both of them moaned as they pressed themselves against hi and began to lick his bare muscular chest.

"You can stop hiding, I know it's you Slaanesh." Chris said as a young handsome man in a purple coat appeared before him.

"Well, well now observant aren't you?" he said with a smile.

"I've always had a keen eye for detail Prince of Chaos. What do you want with me?"

"Down to the point I see, well I understand. But I must say you are resisting me quite well, but I'm not interested in that. You see the cult on the planet you are on are giving me trouble. They have been sacrificing people to the Demon princess Mrianthris. She used to be a Sister of battle before one of my demons corrupted he. She did so well I made her a Demon princess, but after that she betrayed me and turned away. I do not know what compelled her all I know is that she seeks my place." Slaanesh said with every word sounding more afraid then the rest.

"So you want me to look for her and slay here? I thought you Chaos Gods could do whatever you wanted."

"Not really in the material world even we have limits, and Mrianthris seems to have found a way to keep demons out of the warp for long periods of time. While I would be more then pleased at this she has attacked my forces directly more then one. She has to be stopped, in return I can give you whatever you wish, money, power women or even beauty."

"What do the other Gods think about this?"

"They couldn't care less about me, after all I am the youngest of all the Gods. If I'm replaced then why should they care? It would just mean more of the Chaos realm belongs to them."

"Point, ok I'll help you but no corruption, I want to be sane."

"Deal."

And with that Chris vanished leaving Slaanesh alone with the two women. "Strange, he seemed oddly resistant to my corruption."

OOOOO

He fell into darkness again before he landed on a green plain. A soft wind blew causing the trees to shake in the wind. They then parted with a path paved out in front of him. Curious he walked along the path to see a man with black hair and in a little more then a golden cloak sat on the edge of a cliff. The man had a green glass bottle next to him.

"Come on and sit I don't have all day," he said waving Chris over.

Shrugging Chris walked over to him and sat down looking out at the vast plane which was a mix of ice, desert and jungle. He glanced over at the man who seemed like he was in his mid to late twenties and thirties.

"Nice place." he said.

"Yes it helps me think, you know who I am don't you?"

"Yeah I seen your face before but not quite like that, Emperor of mankind."

The Emperor turned to look at Chris with a slight smile on his face. "Very good although I was a little concerned about what Slaanesh wanted with you."

"Something of little importance to us as a whole. But you summoning me here, what do you want?"

"All I'm here to give you is a bit of a gift, you'll need it."

OOOOO

The ship had a training area which involved a combat ring, firing range and simulation holo tables. The team leaders where already inside as was Chris and Selena. The Inquisitor was helping M3 into some training padding. He told no one about the dream about the Emperor and Slaanesh instead keeping it to himself. As he slipped the padding on Alrexandria walked in with a space marine scout behind her. He towards them.

"Ok so who's he?" he asked.

"My name is Ricton Sargent of squad Itarkus. I am also of royal blood and a knight, here to teach you swordsmen ship." the Scout said.

"My father suggested that he be your tutor." Alrexandria said with a coy smile.

"Bring it." Chris said.


	9. Mating

**Sorry for the wait enjoy :)**

A small crowed had gathered to watch the sword fight. Krimm and Jovean both came to watch the fight with interest. After getting the padding on Chris picked up a bastard sword and stepped into the ring. He swung the sword a few times before looking at the Scout marine as he took a stance. The marine held his gladius tightly with one hand while Chris opened himself up pointing the sword in his hand down to the right.

"Interesting." Jovean said.

"What?" Krimm asked.

"He using a come at me stance. Notice the marine is not charging, M3 is lulling his opponent into attacking so that he can gain the upper hand."

"Ah."

As the two circled slowly the marine charged in fast thanks to the gene seed. But M3 felt something run through him faster then lightning, as the marine came closer he spun on the spot around the marine while thrusting the sword into his back. Since the weapon was a good fake it just made hi yell out in pain. Selena saw this and called out.

"Point M3!" she called out.

The two backed away from each other eyeing each other up. But as they did the Marine charged once again this time Chris couldn't move out of the way and blocked the attack with his swords but it broke causing him to fall back a bit. The bell didn't sound as this was a close quarters battle and he needed to be taught to fight without a weapon. The marine looked at him and relaxed a bit but Chris looked as well. He then reached from the padding zip and pulled it down before taking the padding suit off.

Interested the audience watched on as M3 stood on one leg and had his arms out straight. (muay tai stance.) The marine was confused but charged again but this time Chris also charged. As the marine thrusted eh spun around and ducked before the marine could react M3 kicked the marines legs from under him. The marine fell before he could react.

"Point M3!" Selena called out again as a sword was thrown to Chris.

The scout marine Capitan jumped up and faced M3 with a twinkle of respect in his eye. Chris then flipped the sword in his hand so that it was upside down and brought his arms into his chest. The two circled each other, the marine took large steps while his opponent took shot steps.

"Looks like he's going for a close quarters battle." Krimm said.

"Looks like it but why did he flip the sword?" Jovean asked.

"Because sometimes holding it in the traditional sense doesn't always work. Holding it upside down like a knife is stronger and can yield stronger results on the enemy."

Just then Chris began to bounce from one foot to the other making the marine be on guard. Then he pounced at a blazing speed at the marine but before the marine grabbed him by the shoulder and slammed him to the floor and pointed the blade at his neck.

"Point Sargent Ricton." Selena said.

Before anything else could happen the comm spoke. "Alert Rebel attack in progress, all units to your stations."

"Damn and such a good fight too." Krimm said as he and the others began to leave.

OOOOO

After the fight Selena ordered Chris in to her room for a bit of a talk.

"A crest?" he asked. "You want me to have a crest? Why?"

"Seeing your skills it's clear that your going to need one." said.

"But I'm not of noble birth."

"That doesn't matter." she said turning to him. "Regardless of that you need one. Inquisitors and commanders have a crest to identify them. This will also allow you to have your own personal legion like me. But this is also because I'm making you a noble, this will allow for your orders to have more weight behind it and allow you make decisions "

"Ok I'll give it a think about."

OOOOO

Alrexandira was called to the medi bay. The Prime Holspitoller called for her for whatever reason she came to see what she wanted. After all anyone from the medical station practically has a higher rank then any noble... if the situation should call for it. She sat in a chair in the Holspitoller's office as the older woman looked through a cabinet for something.

"I suppose you wondering why I called you here?" she asked.

"Yes I am." Alrexandria.

"Well since M3 has been risen to be a noble due to his value there is something's I need to know. Mostly his bodily functions in reproduction." the Marines daughter blushed. "It is important, if he is going to stay here then he must be able to father offspring then I must calculate his reproductive ability's and make sure that his children will not fall. While he is human his genetic information is inferior, because of this I need to find out how well suited his offspring will be."

"So you want me..."

"To have sex with him, but make sure to save some of his semen for me so I can analyse it." she then picked up a glass bottle and handed it to the young noble. "This is a powerful aphrodisiac, a drop of this and he'll be on you in no time."

Alrexandria took it and looked at it with a slight smile.

OOOOO

In his room Chris had a few pieces of paper in front of him as he worked on the idea of a crest. Scraps of paper where on the floor with bad idea's. He tried to think on what would be a good idea, he had always been interested with the Japanese clan crests and used that as a basis with a mix of European ones. In all honesty he had no idea what to make for a crest. As he stared at the page Alrexandria entered with a cup in her hand.

"Hey you ok?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine, just working on a emblem for my house. Something I never expected." he said.

"So I heard, by the way I brought you a drink." she said walking up to him and laced the cup on the table next to him.

"Thanks." he said as he picked it up and drank it.

But as he drank it he felt weird afterwards looking at the bottom of the cup before looking at Alrexandria who slit her top off her shoulders showing her breasts to him with an evil smile on her face. Springing up off the chair he locked lips with her instantly with one hand on her round but not too small breast. She gasped in pleasure and arousal she her tongue struggled for dominance over Chris' mouth.

She then realised that he kept some of the drink in his mouth and fed it into her. The Aphrodisiac flowed into her making her hot and wet. After braking the kiss he then picked her up in a bridal style before placing her on the bed and took off his shirt while she took off her wrap. As she did all she could do then was look at his muscular chest, he almost looked like a marine. He looked at her naked frame with a smile as she unzipped his trousers allowing for an 7inch dick to flop out making her blush wildly. Alrexandria was taught about sex and the male and female anatomy but seeing it for the first time was embarrassing.

Before Chris could do anything she moved up and wrapped her lips around his dick. She wanted to taste it badly and her red lips where around him before she even realised it. Both of them moaned as this happened, then she began to move up and down his dick making him moan even more. As she sucked she looked up at him and smiled as she continued to suck him. The strangest thing was that both of them where lucid though this.

That just meant that the doctor was lying all it did was make them want to have sex with each other. Which yes was lying but what motive did she have? They didn't think about it as they just aimed at pleasing each other right now. Chris then moved onto the bed on top of Alrexandira and moved her panties to one side allowing him to see her wet pussy. As she still sucked on him he leaned in and began to lick her out.

She squirmed in pleasure as he began to lick her and she sucked him with ease. The taste of her sweet honey making him want even more. His tongue explored her pussy with ease lapping up all the love juice he could. She sucked him faster and faster making his dick twitch in her mouth indicating that he was going to cum soon. Reaching down to her wrap and picked up a small vial as he began to grunt. As he began to grunt he moved himself so that she was now on top and he was underneath.

She sucked faster and faster until he grunted and pulled off her pussy. He then came spraying cum into her mouth fast nearly making her choke. She pulled back allowing sperm to cover her face and chest. Taking the vial she then scooped up as much sperm as she could inside it before putting a cork lid on it. But she wanted more, looking at M3 she smiled and turned around so that she was facing him. Leaning forward she then took a hold of his dick and placed it on the entrance to her pussy before she eased herself slowly. It was her first time having sex, Chris could to so had his hands on her hips and helped her ease her down. His dick entered her slowly making her scrunch up her face until she just slid down with a bit of a cry. Her virginity was broken and her father would kill her if he knew. But for right now she just wanted to enjoy herself.

Chris then began to move his hips up and down slowly forcing her to move her own hips. She gasped in pleurae as his dick began to move in and out out her. She rode him with ease as the two of them grinned their hips against each other making both of them gasp in pleasure but with each thrust she moaned and came one step close to cumming. Leaning forward the two then kissed each other as before Chris and Alrexandria flipped so that she was under him. He then began to pound her hard with each thrust being more powerful then the last.

She felt his dick carve it's shape into her and it made her feel so good she couldn't help but moan in pleasure. It was so big inside her she couldn't believe that it was inside her. He then began to pick up speed and pounded her harder making her yell even more. Chris became like a savage and she loved every moment of it but as they both reached their limit he them came inside her. As his sperm flooded into her she came as well before the two collapsed. Chris woke with a start his eyes wide as he realised something.

"Shit!" he yelled and jumped out of bed before grabbing his clothing and throwing it on.

Alrexandria woke and watched him. "What is it?" she asked.

"I just figured out how that noble girl was taken." he said as he threw his armour on.

"How?"

"Think about it, what the one thing that would be kept between family heirs? The one thing that isn't always documented? The one thing that hides in plane sight but never truly seen?"

"Hidden passages!"

"Right come on!"

OOOOO

Down in the Nimas district Chris, Alrexandria, Valran, Joven and Kirmm with their respective teams made their way through the nobility district weapons in hand. As they all approached the Uniti house Chris gave the signal to the Scions to brake down the door. Joven and his squad ran up and kicked the door down before entering. As Chris and the others entered a man and woman in exotic garments looked at him in surprise.

"What is the meaning of this?" the man asked.

"Sargent Joven, arrest them!" Chris ordered. "On the charge of being Chaos cultists and sacrificing their daughter to the Dark God's."


	10. aftermath

**I am sooooo sorry for the delay but I wrote this out a least twice but the program I use deleted it. I use open office, now before you suggest it I used Libre office but it no longer works for me.**

Selena was working on the paper work of the operations on the planet and the files to make sure that Chris would become a Noble. This was so that he would receive better protection. She liked him yeah, hell she even felt like fucking him now and again but she had to focus. The thing was because he was what would be known as an Ancient human his genes are probably more pure then her own.

Not to mention that he was likely here thanks to the Emperor's will. Shaking her head and looking at the papers she just filled out. Her head slammed onto the desk with a hard thud. This was one of the things she hated, she used to be a Storm trooper until an Inquisitor took her from her squad. Her mind was getting more then a little tired, she felt her mind clouding out of shear exhaustion. This was worse then going on a 10 year mission. The mix of the rebels, Chaos and Ork threat was way too much for her, at least on paper. She was a soldier not a desk jockey.

Lifting her head off the desk and resting her head in her hands she looked at the ceiling as one of the Cadian soldiers walked in.

"Err excuse me Inquisitor?" he said softly walking in.

"Just leave it on my desk I'll get to it soon." she muttered.

"That's not... no Chris just went on a raid to the noble house where the girl went missing and arrested the Lord and lady."

If she wasn't awake she was now. "WHAT?" she yelled.

The Guardsman cowered in fear as the piercing look of a former Strom trooper was terrifying.

"Get. Him. Here. Now!" she said sitting back down.

The Guardsman nodded before leaving the room then broke into a run.

"I'm gong to kill him." she muttered.

OOOOO

In the refectory Mira sat just looking at her food as Tau, Gue'vesa, Vespid and Kroot troopers walked around talking and having something to eat. But she just played around with her food not knowing what to do. The Capitan of the ship was new to it despite being trained he was panicking. This was the first time he was this close to imperial territory as such he was worried of being attacked without any support. This would make them more obvious to the Imperials. Looking at her food she just sighed got up and left.

This wasn't the first time she had been under the command of someone who had just taken command of their ship or army. The last time she was on the field and the O was hesitating to make decisions after all it was their first time. Not all Tau fire warriors could command their army with efficiency so they tended to die before they could last longer. Walking into the battlesuit bay she looked at the different suits they had from the Crisis to the Rip-tide. But the feeling was still bugging her then a loud clink sounded. Before anything else could happen a deafening bang sounded and the gravity was no more.

She floated in the air for a moment before she pushed herself to a terminal near the door. Typing in a few keys she had found out what had happened, a large asteroid hit the ship and cut it in half. Given the speed and direction of the asteroid it had to be an Ork Rokk heading for some place. The terminal the began to flash red as the part of the ship she was in was caught in a gravitational pull. Gritting her teeth she pushed herself off towards an escape pod and climbed in before launching. Hopefully this planet was friendly.

OOOOO

Chris stood in Selena's office, he was nervous thanks to the deadly aura that the inquisitor was releasing. He could see why she was an Inquisitor, that aura could influence any Chapter master. Those eyes of her looked her making him cower slightly.

"Chris while I would normally compliment someone for this, unfortunately I cannot. The raid that you have done in the noble district may have cause our mission to last longer then it should be. Not to mention that the people will fear us and each other, hell they might even point out people as Chaos worshippers. The point is that you may have cause this operation to fail."

She sighed and took a deep breath before continuing. "I want you to stay on the ship until I can find a suitable punishment for you."

"Ok but we both know that we cannot allow for Chaos to get a foothold or even move their operations. So I acted on what I knew." she just stared at him unimpressed. "Don't look at me like That ok, I was just doing what I thought was right."

"Ok as long as I doesn't happen again." she said standing. "Come on the Magos wants to see us."

She stood and lead Chris to the lift where they both stood as it moved down.

OOOOO

Alreanandria sat in the ships refectory ripping meat off the bone. Despite being a noble she was after all the daughter of a Space marine. Her bones strength even her reflexes where greater then a normal human. It was concluded by the Magos biologist that she had received some of her father's gene seed when she was conceived. Not to mention that she picked up some of her habits from her father and fellow Marines such as ripping meat off the bone.

Kimsa came up with a plate filled with veg and meat. She sat down in front of the Macaggian noble and began to eat.

"Hey how've you been?" she asked.

"Ah a little sore." the noble said with a slight smile.

"From what?"

"Chris, or M3."

Kimsa looked up with interest. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh right, the Hospitoler asked me to get some of his sperm for research for how good his sperm is. After all he is a pure human, his sperm is being tested for how potent it is and what we can expect for his offspring. Ohhhh just thinking about it make me hot." she said shivering.

Kimsa just stared at her eyes wide. "You had sex with him? Unprotected sex?"

"Oh yes, he was an animal, he ravaged me on instinct. It was amazing."

The meat that Kimsa had just put in her mouth fell onto the plate in shock. She wanted to be the first who would have sex with him and not the Inquisitor. A wave of emotion hit her like a high speed rhino, calmly she stood.

"Excuse me." she said before leaving.

As she left a smile came to mind. Ho she was going to get re revenge.

OOOOO

The two entered the forge, the heat was almost blistering to M3. The Magos was at a terminal looking at something while several servitors where working on a Leaman Russ battle tank. The two walked up to a table and the Magos noticed them and walked up to them.

"I was expecting the both of you." he said with a slight smile.

"Well we're here now let's get to it." Selena said.

The Magos nodded and brought up a black latex-like bodysuit and laid it out in front of the two. It looked tight, making M3 shake his head trying to get the image of the Inquisitor being in that bodysuit. With black sister of battle leg armour and storm-trooper upper armour. With her being an Inquisitor the amour was black with red stripes on the sides and an Inquisitional I in the middle of the armour. She smiled looking at this.

"I managed to weave the nano fibre tightly enough to protect you from chemicals and fire. It will also allow you to go out into the vacuum of space. And the armour is pure adamantium." the Magos said.

"Nice." she said taking the items and walking away. "I'll leave you two to it."

The Magos and Chris looked to each other and shrugged before the Inquisitor placed clothing and armour in front of him. The fist was a hoodie made out of what looked like silk, it was black with stripes down the side and an I on each of the shoulder. A pair of trousers was then placed next to the hoodie, it was black and red camo to make him look like an Inquisitor.

"Much like the body-glove I gave Selena, the material and nano fibre to make sure that it will allow you to survive flamers and the vacuum of space." the Magos then brought up carapace armour that looked more like a cross between knight and Scion armour, like the other armour it was coloured like Selena's armour. "Much like the armour I made it out of adamantium, light and as hard as steel."

"Nice." was all Chris could say.

"Now then." the magos said placing his Smartphone on the table.

The phone was much more angular and bigger then last time he had it. The Magos had obviously modified it to some extent.

"I have rarely seen digital tech outside the mechanicus M3. It must have been very common back then."

"You have no idea." Chris smiled.

"I know, anyway I upgraded it so that it can translate any know language to your ear plug and go shift through Vox channels with ease. I also added a head sensor and motion tracker to it, this will allow you to do more for the inquisition then before." he said before placing a gauntlet on the table. "This is so you can hold it in."

"Thank you."

The Magos then placed a bot pistol onto the table with a chainsword and hellgun.

"I know you prefer rifles but laser rifles are the best for any solder unless you are a Space Marine."

"It's ok, anyway thanks for the equipment." Chris said before taking what he could and heading to the lift. "I'll come back for the rest."

OOOOO

Chris and Selena where in the Assembly main chamber. There where at least thirty people from the different houses sitting at the sides while the leader of the assembly was sitting at a desk before the two. The Inquisitor was wearing her body-glove with armour while Chris was in his hoodie and armour. Both of them had to relinquish their weapons before entering the Assembly chamber. The place was deathly silent as all eyes where at them, but mostly at Chris as he orchestrated the raid and arrest.

"This assembly is called to order, Inquisitor Selena, I understand that one of your subordinates acted on their own to arrest two nobles. Is this true?" the man at the head asked.

"Yes it is true." Selena said in a monotone voice. "However the act was justified, we have found evidence to have them in our ships dungeon, we will question them."

There was a bit of discussion between the nobles for a few moments before one of them whispered something into the man's ear.

"Ok... I suppose it would be too much to ask if we ask for the person who arrested them in the first place. But the people are restless at the moment an removing the person who did the deed must be removed from the city until they calm down."

"I am in agreement, but since the nobles in question have been found with Chaos related items I must demand that the militia that they own be under the of the one who did the raid. The reason is because weather they are innocent or not they are not allowed to have any power. As per Imperial law." she said.

The assembly looked at each other with knowing eyes. The family that Chris had arrested where primarily a military family, as such they had a reputation for all their children being commanders. But this Chaos corruption charge and arrest meant that they cannot have such a standing again even if they where cleared of corruption. They began to chatter with heads nodding in agreement. Someone then whispered again something into the man's ear.

"Very well the Uniti house militia will be under the control of the person who orchestrated the raid." he said making both Chris and Selena smile.

OOOOO

Chris looked over the militia standing in front of him. They where dressed in Cadian style armour which was pretty common across the Guard. The first thing he noted was the colour, since he was unofficially part of the inquisition then they would need a colour change to whatever he would like them to ware. Looking down at the list he read slowly.

There was at least 150 members of the militia, 4 man command squad with a medic, Standard barer, Vox caster and weapons specialist. 12 Leman russ crew 6 chimera crew, 6 sentinel pilots, 16 snipers, 20 veterans, 6 heavy weapon teams and 74 standard soldiers. The vehicle list was 6 sentinels, chimera's and 2 Leman russ with 3 heavy bolters and 3 lascannons. Chris chucked to himself, this was more or less around a 2500 pt infantry based army. Looking out to them all he remembered his time in the Army cadets and stood to attention.

"COMPANY ATTENTION!" he called out and there was a sound of boots thumping on the ground. "As you all know you are under my Command now. And there will be changes but for now we are going up north to the Frost-claw fortress to hod the area against the rebels. You will no longer be a guardian force but an attacking force or whatever I decide, you will do what I command or you will be executed. Follow my orders and we will have no problems, question them an I will thing about your replacements. What we will do is for the betterment of this world and your families! And together we will crush this rebellion!"

"SIR!" the militia called out with a salute as a bang sounded causing everyone to look in the air as burning objects came down through orbit.


	11. the battle

The City was in Chaos as the burning objects that appeared earlier that day was from a damaged Tau ship. What was left of the ship slammed into the Balkal forest, which was nearby the city. Survivors where already getting geared up for war but their numbers where unknown. While the local Guard where already evacuating the Capitol in case the Xenos move up to the city. While the Inquisitor was trying to clam the Assembly down, her Commander Hazer, Force Commander Victorn and Chris had sent their scouts to analyse the situation.

To lessen the chance for the Tau detecting them each one sent one squad of five each in different directions. Capitan Dalvrann of the Ultramarines came in from the west with his sniper team. He and the other two groups had communications with each other in order to communicate what they can see. The Capitan moved up slowly with his team making sure they move slowly and calmly in order not to be detected by the Tau.

Back at the capitol the three where looking over a holotable at the Administratum which they where using as a makeshift HQ. The the scout teams where already moving ad they would get updated on the situation.

"What are the Tau doing here?" Hazer asked.

"Well I used to be a Tau player when I was back home. They wouldn't venture out this far unless it was important." Chris said matter of factly "They want to expand yes but they want to take their time at it."

"Interesting." was all Victorn said hearing this before looking at the holotable. "Intel incoming."

The table lit up as images of the different units represented by the force emblems that he saw in Imperial codex's. The crash and the treeline was visible for them to see.

"Their setting up a defensive line next to the crashed ship." Hazer said looking at what was happening.

"I don't know the sept colours, or emblem but they maybe trying to get ready for an attack and call for backup." Chris said. "Now I don't know about you two but I think we can at least salvage something from all this. But I think it best that we at lest beat them into submission, make them surrender then get whatever we need from them. Expendable troopers and intel."

"I like your thinking Chris." Haser said.

"I don't like it." Victorn said looking down. "But I see the logic in this. We will do your plan."

Chris looked at the Force commander and nodded. "Ok what I might suggest is this, we use the local Guard Valkyries and take out the distress beacon. That will cut off their contact with any of their allies in this system and allow use to take them head on with the knowledge that they have no support to call upon."

"Sounds good to me, move in in full force once we take it out a simple but sounds effective." Haser said with a smile impressed.

"That's not all. When we attack I thick we should use our forces in a kid of three-way split. Two from these two directions and the third and the final coming from the north. This will lock them and force them to surrender."

"Let's do it." Victorn said.

OOOOO

With the planning out of the way Chris made his way to his command tent that his personal force set up. He walked inside and all eyes turned to him, it was deathly silent. He could tell the command team from their uniforms which he'd knew he have to change to represent their new loyalty. The Vox caster looked at him, he was at least slightly older the he was, the medic had white hair and what could be said as tanned skin. The weapons specialist had his hands on a plasma gun on his lap looking at Chris with hard black eyes as if he had seen too much combat. As the the standard bearer, from what he could tell was that she was a she, he couldn't see her face thanks to a chain mail veil covering her face. But her curvaceous body told the story.

Chris looked to each one before speaking. "Ok so you all don't trust me, I get it. Having the nobles who ordered you round arrested can be... awkward but lest get passed that for now. We've got a job to do."

"Yeah so I've gathered." said the weapon specialist who stood and walked over to his new commander.

The two just stared at each other. The other three didn't know what to do as the two just stared at each other, the old grizzled face of the specialist was hard seeing many battle in his life.

"You're nothing more then a wimp." he said. "I'm outta here."

As he took one step Chris spoke up. "Coward."

The man slowly turned and looked at him. "Take that back."

Chris turned and looked at the man. "No."

Gritting his teeth the man then grabbed him by the collar and looked at him. "Take. It. Back." he demanded once again.

"Not unless you work for me."

"I'll never work for a punk like you."

"Then I won't take it back."

Rage ran through the man as he looked at him with his eyes almost bulging. He took out his pistol, a flintlock pistol and pointed it at Chris jaw.

"What are you going to do with that? Kill me?" he asked almost mockingly. "Kill me and you kill your family." this made the specialist even angrier but then a loud click sounded making him look to the side.

A shotgun was pointed directly at his head his eyes widened as he looked down the barrel of the gun. "Drop it." a female voice ordered.

Chris smiled as he could see Kimsa from the corner of his eye. "I said drop it or your going to end up without a head."

Taking in a deep breath the specialist dropped the weapon and just looked at the cultural specialist with a hard look. "He called me a coward."

"From where I'm standing, I don't blame him." she said.

The other three of the command team just looked onwards in a mix of shock and fear. They didn't want to get involved as while they had no love for the specialist as well but they knew the rules the Imperium had.

"Good now then, what's your name?" Chris asked.

"It's Dalvan." he muttered.

"Ok then Dalvan do you know the penalty for leaving before a battle and pulling a gun on your commanding officer?"

"No."

"The plenty is death," he said not making any kind of impression on the soldier. He was clearly ready to die if needed. "But that's not all, all the equipment you are using, will have to be paid by your family. And given that the advantage people earn is not enough to buy everything thing that you haven then there's only one place they would go."

"The street's." he said in fear before looking into Chris' eyes. "You cannot let that happen."

Chris turned away from the specialist and looked at the other's of the command team. "There is a way around it." he face the specialist again. "It involves you following my orders and for your eldest daughter to be my servant for the rest of her life."

The man's eyes widened in shock and horror. But he closed them and nodded.

"Good." Chris said as Kimsa lowered her shotgun, he then turned to one of the guards. "Go to his house and arrest his eldest daughter. If I die execute her." the soldier nodded and left.

Dalvan wanted to say something but he kept his mouth shut.

"Ok people let's move out."

The other three just stood an saluted.

OOOOO

Chris and Kimsa with the command team minus the standard barer moved up with the scouts while the others stayed behind waiting for their signal. The jungle was dense allowing for them to move unnoticed by the Tau forces. The crash sight was huge and took away most of the forest but that left digital blue camo hull wrecks that would give the Tau quite a bit of cover. They could see them move around fas trying to get supplies form one place to the other trying todo something. Chris looked to one of the scouts beside him.

"Soldier can I borrow your rifle?" he asked.

The sunned scout looked at M3 with wide eyes and handed him his rifle. Taking the handle of the weapon and looked down the scope before switching his ear bud on.

"Victorn, Haser can you both hear me?"

"Yeah." Haser said.

"I can hear you well." Victorn said.

"Good I got eyes on the Tau, I can see heavy vehicles I got eyes on at least two hammerhead tanks, and three broadside battle-suits. At least around 200 troopers, but that's all I can see right now."

"I hear you." Haser said. "My scout's have got eyes on a few battle suits of three different types."

"My scouts have got their sights on mostly infantry units here." Victorn said. "Valkyries are on the way. 60 seconds incoming."

Chris handed the rifle back to the scout. "Get your men into a line, give us cover when we move."

The man nodded and the Scouts moved into a line behind the trees as the Veterans came up.

"What's the plan sir?" the lead asked.

"Get ready to move up get into cover, they have tanks an I want the lascannons and Leman's to get a clear shot at them."

The man nodded and revved up his chainsword while Chris took out his power sword and bolt pistol. The sound of aircraft met their ears and alerted the Tau to their presence. The Valkyries came in fast and fired their rockets at an antenna severing their connection to space.

"CHARGE!" Chris yelled pointing his sword in the direction of the Tau forces.

Aside from the aircraft the Tau forces where taken by surprise and fell from the mix of las fire. A Tau hammerhead tired to fire them but clearing the way for the Leman Russ' allowed for their battle cannons to get the attention of the anti-grav tanks. The mix of lascannon's hand heavy shell fire cause the tank to explode and Tau forces to fall back. The crash sight was large allowing for the Tau to move back more. But that as the idea as the Space marines came down from the north and the Inquisitor's forces coming in from the south east to corner the xeno's forces.

The surprise attack caused the Tau to become disorganised and react poorly making them fall back and leave key positions to the Imperial forces. The militia advanced to what looked like an engine allowing for cover against two broadsides and three crisis battle suits that advanced on their location. One of the Leman russ came up and fired at one of the battle-suit teams. One of the crisis suits exploded tocking the other two out while a railgun shot from one of the broadsides knocked out on of the Leman's treads.

That was a bad move as one of the lascannon teams fired at the head of the battle-suit taking out is optics and causing it to shut down. Dalvan then took his change and came out of cover and fired a fully charged plasma shot at the last battle-suit. The shot impacted the suit melting the front of the hull showing the pilot. Chris came out of cover and fired a round from his bolt pistol at the pilot taking him out with ease. They advanced further, as Chris moved up a stealth-suit got a lock on him but before the Tau could do anything a pole slammed on his gun arm. M3 turned to see the standard barer using the standard like a spear as she thrusted the bottom half of the pole to take out the Tau's optics. She had a calm good aura about her that made everyone around her clam.

Chris and the Command team joined up with Haser's command team, the two forced the Tau into the middle of the crash sight while the Space marines came down from the north. The Tau where quickly cornered.

"Surrender." Haser ordered.

With that the Tau forces dropped their weapons.

OOOOO

With the battle over and the Tau ship being dismantled for scrap or whatever the Mechanicus did with alien metals. Chris was in his room on the Inquisitors ship while they sorted out survivors, he and Dalvan waited for the Specialist's daughter to arrive. A few moments latter two of the Cadian soldiers came in with a girl around the same age as Chris. She wore a long green dress with a flower patterned on, she also had long raven black hair and deep purple eyes. As per procedure her hands where bound in shackles to prevent her from going anywhere and taking anything. She looked from her father to Chris.

"Ok old man what's going on here?"she asked but Dalvan didn't say a thing.

"Your here as payment for your father's crime." Chris spoke up in an emotionless voice making her brow raise.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Your father, pointed a gun at me and tired to leave before a battle. Thus making him a coward." he said making the specialist look away in shame. "While killing him would give his honour back, I cannot kill a specialist like him. So there was another way."

"He...ugh he wants you as his servant Isis." Dalvan said looking down.

Isis smiled before outright laughing. "Hahahaha your kidding right? Just kill the Malki (bastard) he deserves it."

"He would but..."

"But, the price of his armour, training, weapons and equipment... well let's just say that you can say goodbye to that house of yours." Chris finished

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Wait your saying that we'll be on the street if you kill this frager?"

"That's the penalty, it's ether work for me or your family end up on the street."

Isis looked from one to the other before sighing. "So being free but end up on the street, or be a slave to my father's commander but keep my family where they are. Well then looks like I'm the slave to the commander then." she said not taking long to decide.

Chris then signalled to the Cadian's to remove her shackles. Once they where off she then spun round and punched her father in the jaw. She just looked down on him like an animal and he couldn't blame her. Chris then came up to Isis and fastened a black leather collar around her neck.

"Hey!" she said before trying to pull it off. "What is this?"

"It's an explosive collar." he said making her stop pulling on it and look at him in shock. "Call it insurance in case you decide to run. It's also linked to my heartbeat, if you or your father decide to kill men then you die. Understand?"

"Yes sir." she said standing up straight.

"Good, now you have till tomorrow pack all your things." he said before walking back to his desk. "Your all dismissed."

The four then walked out. Once they where out he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Just like Overlord build your own army, gain people through questionable means. Ha, well hopefully he'll fall in line now." he said before taking some files out and began to read them.

Each file he was looking over his command files on the leaders and Veteran's in his militia. Unlike the games he needed to gage their personality and get them to trust him. The one he mostly needed to trust him was the command team. He already had their files out and rad them, their past, personality strengths and weaknesses.

The files came to him thanks to the local Administratum who demanded to record everyone across the planet and from every nation. This made it easy for him to get the info on his command team and Veterans.

The first file he looked at was about the standard bearer of the militia, Mileena, a tanned woman from one of the southern nations, a good soldier. But she had an aura about her that made men around her feel... weird in a good way. He couldn't deny that, after all she did stay close to him. Her file said that she used to be a tribal dancer before she was chosen by the elders to become a militia soldier. The tribe had an agreement with the family about giving them their best warrior. Since he may not be coming back to this planet he would need to remove that little agreement from their records.

She was well trained with a spear which explained why she used the standard like it was a spear. He made a note to make a new standard pole into a spear otherwise her skills would be useless. Before he could read further there was a knock on his door.

"Enter." he said and Mileena entered.

Unlike her combat gear, she wore a short red top with gold trim and a long red dress with gold trim. She also wore a golden chain around her belly and had a blue gem where her belly button is, a golden arm band was wrapped around her bicep and her hair was out in full as she had let it down. What's more was that she didn't have her chain-mail veil on but a tight red veil that she brought down as soon as she entered. She was beautiful to say the least.

"Master." she said in a surly voice. "I am here to please you."


	12. The tundra

"Master I am here to please you." she said in a surly voice.

Chris looked at her with his eyes blinking owlishly at her. "Sorry?"

"My old master, after every battle, wanted be to please him. Physical." she said.

"Ah right, look he took advantage of you, but I'm not going to. Unless you want to."

She nodded but removed her veil and top allowing her beauty to be shown. Walking around to him she turned the chair Chris was on to the side and pulled down his trousers. She was doing this fast, and forceful, she must had been conditioned to service her commander regardless of what they say. As much as he wanted to get rid of this right now, he couldn't as the tip of her lips slid over his dick. He yelped as she slid her mouth over his dick.

Her mouth felt like a silk vice as she moved her mouth up and down his thick shaft making it more and more wet as she moved. She was well experienced, there was no doubt that her previous commanders used her as a sex toy. She removed her mouth and began to lick his shaft while massaging his balls. Sighing with pleasure Chris tried to keep his hands to himself. He didn't want to encourage her. His dick began to twitch as she could feel his limit coming fast. She knew how to handle men, that was obvious and the way she did it.

Her lips then moved to his balls and began to suck on them. She could taste his sweet balls, she loved the taste as she sucked on them. Feeling his dick began to twitch she knew that he was about to cum, her pussy was wetting but at the moment he had no interested in fucking. Just sucking, for now. His cock began to twitch even more, stopping sucking his balls she moved back to his cock and began sucking on it even more.

Chris grunted as he came inside her mouth. She drank all of his cum with one gulp, before moving her tongue around it lapping all of the cum he had left. She then stood bowed before leaving. After taking a breather from the best blowjob he'd ever had he stood and pulled everything below his waist up.

"'sigh' damn it. I need to get that attitude of her's sorted." he said before looking at the militia list he had.

Mostly infantry based he needed some air support. He only had a few hours before he needed to get to the train to get to the ice base in the north. He needed to talk to the inquisitor now before anything else.

OOOOO

Somewhere unknown to the rest of the Imperium a group of 10 Inquisitors entered a dark room with a stain glass window of a hydra at the front. 5 female Inquisitors and 5 male inquisitors made their way to a large table and sat around it and waited. A tall male inquisitor wearing a long red trench coat and walked up and sat down at the head of the table. He looked from one to the other before talking.

"So, what do we have?" he asked.

"Our plan seemed to have worked, someone from M3 has arrived, but the planet is a recently conquered, it has a rebellion underway which the local Guard is trying to quell. There is an Inquisitor on planet but her loyalties are in question at the moment." one of the female Inquisitors said.

"Indeed, there is also the possibility of an Ork invasion given the recent reports. The 5th company of Ultramarines are there, also 2 more chapters are on the way but are delayed due to warp storms." another Inquisitor said.

The lead nodded at that. "Very well, Kalas, Mikola, gather your Cabals and move onto the planet. Retrieve the subject, soon our plan can begin, hail Hydra."

The Inquisitor's stood and yelled out. "Hail Hydra."

OOOOO

"Look I need air support, regardless." Chris said standing in front of the Inquisitor. "At lest 3 Valkyries."

"I need the air support too M3." Selena argued. "I can give you one."

"I need three, do you understand my Gothic? Three." he said holding up three fingers.

Victorn was in the room amused by the situation. The two looked at each other before the young man finally noticed the powered armoured soldier in the room and smiled.

"You can have the Ultramarines Thunder hawks." he said making the smile drop from Victorn's face.

"Deal."

OOOOO

The Outpost that Chris was sent too was pretty large the size of a town with ammunition stores, refinery's for arms and fuel, barracks, everything that a base needed. To the south was the train-yard where supplies would be delivered monthly to support his garrison. If what the Tau said about the Orks was true, then it would stand to reason that this vital point needed to be protected at all cost. The place was surrounded by six bunkers in an elongated hexagonal shape with a corridor connecting them to each other.

On top of each of the bunker's was two sets of tarantula turret's, one was heavy bolters while the other was lascannons. Slightly above the centre of the outpost was a large tower like structure with a shorter but fatter one underneath. North of the tower where three aircraft platforms in a triangle shape thus allowing for their three Valkyries to take off and land. Inside the tower was the motor pool and the armoury.

As soon as they had arrived they began to settle in and Chris began to make the officer's quarters his own. Granted he didn't have a lot of thing's but he tried to make it his own, at least for the time being. Just making it how he liked, as he worked Isis was helping him but kept looking at him in a strange way when he asked to move things to a different place. Despite this she just moved along following her orders cursing her father as she did. Just then a space marine Scout Capitan walked in the room with the leader of the Militia scout group.

"You wanted to see us sir." the Militia man said.

"Right, Isis go grab something to eat." Chris said.

"But." she said turning to him. "I'm not hungry."

"Then go sort out your room." he said.

Nodding she left and Chris walked up to the door and locked it before leading the two scouts to his desk.

"What I'm about to tell you, your not allowed to tell anyone else or I will have you both executed." he said and the two nodded as he lay out a map on his desk. "Ok I'm sending you both on a recon mission here." he said as he pointed out an area on the map. "According the magos there's a Relic in this area, and Sargent Stolholm wants it."

"I met him." the Marine scout said. "He's not the kind of person I'd get along with."

"Well either way, I overheard a conversation that he had and it seemed that his family. It appears that his family had problems with Chaos, he wants this relic to gain his family's reputation back. Whatever it is, it cannot be good. I want both of you to investigate what this relic is as soon as possible."

The scout marine took them map and nodded. Chris then walked back to the door and unlocked it allowing the two to leave. Sighing he then began to make the place a little more homely. But before he could begin he looked to his desk, he needed to set up a patrol rotor. The area wasn't layed out so he needed to set up a recon group to get the lay of the land. Sitting down she then began to write up the orders for the week.

As he wrote, he began to think while Sleena gave him the same amount of power as an Inquisitor he wondered what he should really do. Granted he sent people out to find this relic but what should he do now as an Inquisitor. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. Why was he here? What was he meant to do in this world? That was something he needed to find out, finishing the written orders he walked out and posted them onto a wall before walking back to his office.

OOOOO

Mira woke slowly only to find herself freezing cold. To say it was freezing was and understatement, looking out of the pod she could see snow. Real snow, the world she lived on was more along the lines of a civilised world but the only temperature it had was warm and rarely cold. Snow was never present on the world so it was amazing when she saw it. White, and soft but it was so damn cold that she couldn't concentrate. The door opened and she moved out into the cold.

Wrapping her arms around her to try and keep herself warm she looked back at the pod to see a survival pack had been released. Walking over to it she opened it to see a large fur coat was inside. Breathing a sigh of relief she picked it up and threw it on. It was warm but still freezing, just then.7

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE XENOS SCUM!" a voice yelled.

She turned to face a small group of Imperial Guard soldier aiming their rifles at her. Her eyes widened as she mentally cursed and gulped. This was an Imperial controlled world, meaning that she was going to die, or worse. The Sargent then walked up to her and fastened cuffs around her wrists before dragging her. This was odd, most of the time she had heard that Imperial humans where on a shoot aliens before asking questions.

But this was odd, it could mean that she was going to be experimented on or something much worse. She was lead to a Chimera and thrown in with two of the guard following her.

OOOOO

Soon enough Mira found herself in a jail with her coat taken from her and the cuffs still on. Granted the place was warm but still, she wanted to be warmer. She sat down and just waited, waited for whatever these humans had in store for her. Relaxing she stared at the glow globes for a good hour before the door opened and a young commander entered. He wore black clothing with a silvery white chest plate. He stood relaxed, as if he was ok with her presence on his base. Smiling he rested on the wall opposite from her and looked at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked din a polite and friendly manner.

Taken aback she nodded.

"Good, now then I have a question to you. My men would love to string you up on a post and let you die. However since that would be a waste of your talents since I heard that there was a skilled battle-suit pilot. Who of which I would assume is you."

She nodded again making him smile.

"Nice, ok then here's the question. Would you like to be sanctioned and live, or not and die?"

"What's the difference?" she asked.

"Well if your sanctioned then my troops won't kill you, and you can used your skills to help me in my mission. We can provide a battle suit, but you'd have to repair it. If your not sanctioned then like I said you die."

She looked at him, wondering where he came from. This was not like what human commanders are like from what she heard form more experienced commanders and Gue'vesa soldiers. But then again she did want to live, and it seemed that the only way to do that was to be sanctioned.

"Very well. Sanction me." she said.


	13. Relic and problems

The snowstorm hit the two scouts as they continued on their mission. The marine scout coped quite well while the militia scout wasn't coping too well. But the marine helped him along. The storm let up for a moment allowing the two to take a rest. The marine rested the scout against a tree while he set a fire going.

"Ughh is so cold." the militia man moaned.

"Yeah well that's the tundra for you." the marine said.

"Why did M3 just send us?"

"He's a new commander who was just put in command of a combat group. He wants to get to know his force better their strengths and weaknesses. He's just playing it safe." the marine said before looking up in a flash.

"Wha..." the scout tried to say but the marine covered his mouth.

He didn't need any other say as the two of them then put out the fire before climbing a tree. A ship came in fast and the two saw it coming in. It was blue with clear silvery sections from the look of the shape it looked like a Space marine Storm eagle ship. The two looked at each other wondering it had seen them. They waited for a good half an hour before climbing down, and looked in the direction where the craft flew.

"What chapter was that?" the scout asked.

"Knight Warden's, that emblem it clear but there is one question in my mind."

"Which is?"

"Are they the main Chapter..." the marine said looking at the scout. "or their 10th company, Relic Wardens. We have to move now."

With that the two moved as fast as they could. The snow lightened up as they moved through the snow and the two of them where thankful that they didn't others to follow them. They would have just slow them down, the cold air nipped at them as they moved but as scouts they where used to the the most horrid of conditions. They even thrived on it, the snow covered their tracks as they moved further up to were the craft landed.

Reaching a ledge to the location where they where heading the two got down to the floor and crawled up to the edge. The Storm eagle was in a open areas close to a cave. Around seven quartered blue silver Space marines standing guard. But as soon as the Ultramarine scout saw them he knew instantly who they where. These marines wore the older MKIV power armour and had phobos pattern bolters in hand. The right shoulder pad had the Gothic numeral 10 on it. The Ultramarine swallowed in fear of the mission. These where indeed the Relic Warden's, the Knight Warden's mythical 10th company.

The two scouts watched and listened to whatever they could. But they said little of importance and just focused on keeping watch. Just then a marine walked out.

"Brother's we need to leave." he said as two more came out of the cave with a mechanical beast under their arms.

"Is that..." one of them tried to ask but the Sargent cut him off.

"Yes it is, the mechanicus wants it for research, the other relic is to big to move."

"Yes brother Sargent." the others said as the craft door opened.

The marines entered the craft with the machine. A moment later the craft took off and flew away, the marine breathed heavily.

"Ether that was the item M3 wanted or something else." he muttered.

"Let's go." the militia scout said.

The two made their way to the cave and entered. Keeping their weapons up they moved slowly and softly through the cave, they had to be careful. It was a relatively long cave, drips of water could be heard drowning out any other sound. Their breathing was regulated as they moved, they needed to focus, to see what their Commander wanted. There was light ahead, the two looked at each other before moving up and into a large chamber. Inside was a craft making the two of them smile. If the thing that the Relic warden's took was the relic they where looking for, this would satisfy him.

A mechanical sound met their ears forcing them back into the blackness of the cave. As they moved they war something akin to a Necron soldier except more bulky, and clearly human made. It's arm was an assault cannon while it's other looked like a power fist. Whatever these things where they needed more troops. Moving back outside they headed back to the outpost with news.

OOOOO

Selena was in contact with one of her superiors in the inquisition once again. He was not impressed with her to say the least. It was either her or the way she was handling the Assembly, but she didn't care as she looked out of her office window at the city. Shaking her head things where getting complicated now. The Marine chapters the Dragon Knights had been called to a more pressing matter as did the Raising sun Crusaders, but the Knight Wardens where on their way with their full contingent of 900 Space marines.

When she was just an acolyte with the Inquisition she had heard about this group of Marines who where practically another version of the Ultramarines. Controlling a realm much like Ulitmar, having superior gene stock and high production. Thankfully they weren't too far away as they where called to deal with another Ork problem in a nearby system. Sighing she looked to the paper in hand.

According to command she had a traitor in her force what's more was that no one knew who it was. But there was one person who she knew it wasn't, it wasn't M3. At the moment he was the only one she trust, as well as the Chapter master who was on his way. Everyone else was a suspect and she didn't like it. It made her think of a time before she was an Inquisitor, when she was a Scion. Sighing she turned to sit on her chair and bury her head into her hands.

OOOOO

A train full of food, weapons, ammo and new uniforms arrived at the outpost and Chris long with Alrexandria and Kimsa. While they where doing inventory, Kimsa being the Inquisitive mind she was had been picking his brain for all the juicy information it had.

"So, all this was more or less of a game to you?" she asked.

"Yep." Chris said as he pulled up a brand new Inquisitional level lasgun. "A science fiction table top role-play game that was popular, if you don't count Warmachine. Book, games, video games hell even a mediocre movie."

"But you said you where a Tau player. Why not play as the Imperial?" Alrexandria asked as she looked at a new combat knife.

"Well I did play as Space marines, you see I was a multi faction player. I just preferred the Tau, for a number of reasons, rule of cool, samurai esque style and mecha." he said as he pulled out the new militia uniforms.

These new uniforms had red tiger strips on a black background. However the flack armour that the militia currently used would have to be worn over it. He shrugged as he turned to Dalvan.

"Get the men on inventory duty to hand out these new uniforms." he ordered.

"Yes sir." he said running off.

"Mecha?" Kimsa asked.

"It's a Japanese word... I think anyway the word refers to... well walking tanks, think of Tau Battlesuits. But more or less split between east and west. The east had more of a humanoid appearance while the west was more of a mobile weapons platform." he answered turning back to the boxes and looking inside one.

"You said 'rule of cool' what's that?" Alrexandria asked.

"It's a common gaming rule, more or less unspoken but everyone knows about it. If it looks cool, collect it. And to me the Tau looked cool." he shrugged as he took out a red Inquisitional I. "We need to get these handed out." he said as he picked them the box and handed it to one of the militia.

As he left the white haired Vox caster came running up.

"Sir." he saluted getting the threes attention. "We have word from the Inquisitor."

"Ok,what is it?" M3 asked.

"According to the Inquisitor, the two Space marine chapters who where supposed to be coming have been called to other conflicts. However we have a chapter coming, the Knight Warden's will be here in a few day's."

Chris was silent for the better part of a minute, looking up he nodded. "Ok, is that it?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok then continue."

"Sir."

OOOOO

After sorting out the inventory Chris went for some of his own inventory work. In his office he had hooked up his gauntlet to some speakers inside his room and listened to some music he had uploaded onto his smart phone. Sitting at his desk he wrote down on how to distribute the gear evenly. Playing several video games and tabletop games over the years he had learned how to distribute the gear in order to achieve victory. XCOM was one of the game's that he could say for certain that made him think. As he wrote his head bobbed up and down as his music played.

"We are jager." he sung along with the song.

Just then someone knocked on the door making him turn the volume down.

"Come in!" he called.

Isis came in, as she did her head nodded to the music.

"This is interesting, what's it called?" she asked politely.

"Guren no yumia, aka the badass attack on titan opening." he said back. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Yes, but it's a bit embarrassing." she said closing the door.

"Ask away."

"Well, I was hoping that you could teach me how to shoot, and defend myself."

Chris turned his music off before standing and walked over to the door smiling at her.

"Come on then."

The two then made their way to the firing range. The quartermaster was out to eat but since Chris was the commander he had key's for ever section of the base. After walking into the armoury taking out an stub pistol and a las pistol with several magazines. He set the down on a table in front of the firing range, Isis looked at the weapons with interest. She picked up the stub pistol first and looked at it.

"What are you used to? Bullets or lasers?" he asked.

"The difference being?"

"Bullet's produce recoil while lasers do not. Or where you asking for another reason?"

She gave him an unimpressed look, making him pick up the stub pistol.

"Ok your basic snub pistol, 12 rounds of .44 bullets." he said handing it to her.

She looked at it curiously before she noticed her master holding another snub pistol just like her's. He pulled back the top of the weapon with an audible click. Isis watched as he aimed the weapon at a target down range and fired with a loud bang. The round hit the second ring on the target. He then turned to her, she pulled the slide back and aimed with both hands on the weapon. Sighing Chris walked round and stood behind her.

His arms reached around her and he took a hold of her arms raising them slightly before tapping her foot forcing her to spread her legs a bit. While this happened she blushed at how close he was. Backing off she then took a deep breath and fired, the round hit the third circle of the target. She lowered the weapon as she looked at what she did.

"Not bad, I've seen worse." he said looking at her target. "The thing is, you're shaking a little to much. Calm down and breath in, relax your body as you do so."

"Ok...ok." she muttered as she took aim again.

She took a deep breath and her body began to relax and the shaking almost stopped. Feeling confident now, she fired. This time the round hit close to the inner most circle.

"Well done." he said. "Now let's try the las pistol.


	14. Men of iron

Warden's gate was one of few warp capability fortress's within the Imperium's command. This one was an unknown pattern but that was ok, after all not everything in the Imperium was known too well. But Warden's gate was used buy the Knight wardens space marine chapter. One of the few chapters who had a massive amount of scouts. Nearly 2000 scouts alone. But most of those scouts where in the Mai-tai sector protecting the planets under their protection. While the Codex said little about this the Chapter was primarily a Codex based chapter but with a few changes.

The first of this was their numbers, after numerous investigations it was discovered that the Knight wardens had more then enough equipment, manpower and gene seed to outfit an entire Chapter. Yet their numbers where only 900 space marines at any given time. Selena was part of the group investigating this. Even the earlier tomes of the Knight wardens claimed 900 marines while other reports said they had 1000 marines. After a while the only conclusion they came to was that the 10th company split from the main force. This was disturbing to some of the more zealous of Inquisitors.

Selena was one of the most recent investigation Inquisitors into this particular Chapter. However she did it for personal purposes, if the other Inquisitors knew or not was of no concern as they did nothing to stop her. While she did her mission she was looking through the Marines archive to find someone, her brother.

When she was little more then a navy admiral's child she did have a brother who was a very capable fighter. So when the Warden's came they picked him out, and that was the last she had heard of him before she was transferred to the Schola Progenium. After looking though their archive she found nothing, she did find that he partook in the repelling of a Greater demon of Korne off Utomia. This battle was one of the few that only the Warden scouts took part in. After that she found nothing, meaning that he was brought into the Relic Warden's fold.

But that just meant she needed to find him even more. She reclined in her chair before her vox activated and a voice came over the device.

" _Inquisitor I wish to invite you to Warden's gate for a feast."_ the voice said making her smile.

She wasn't one to overuse her status, as such she needed a brake from the food they had been receiving. But then she thought on who to bring, normally in noble feasts women were expected to be accompanied by a man. Or at the very least on the more conservative feudal worlds and hive cities. The Knight wardens weren't like this but a few of them where, even then there was only one person who she could take as she needed to talk to the Grand Knight Marshal, Ikoren Laimian about the spy. Chris was the only one she could think of.

OOOOO

The Magos stepped off the train that recently arrived and was lead by Isis to M3's office. He had ordered her not to talk about anything, just lead him to his office. This was not done by choice as both the Magos and Chris agreed that if Stolhome had others in on this relic, it was better not to talk at all. She lead him to his office which he entered before the door was closed. Chris then came up an locked it before moving back round to his desk.

"Ok guy's say what you found." he ordered the Militia scout and marine scout.

"Sir, we followed the map to the location indicated, but we came across some marines." the militia scout.

"Given the heraldry, I can only assume that they are the Relic Wardens." the marine scout said earning an odd look from M3. "They brought out something akin to a Necron, only it looked more human with wires and pipes. They then said the Relic was too big to extract."

All four of them fell silent at the news, it was brief, but that's what they needed. With the Knight Warden's up in the void it was only a matter of time before the Inquisitor, Chapter master and force commander began to make battle plans. They needed to move and fast.

"Ok." Chris said taking out an inventory list and troop list. "Because I have no idea what the Men of Iron are capable of, it might be best to bring heavy weapons. But we need them here in case of an Ork attack..." he said as he moved his finger down the list. "We do have missile launches, and autocanno turrets for the chimeras. Ok..." he pulled out another sheet of paper and rolled his finger down the list. "This, that... those guys are good, him too."

When he finished he looked at the sheet and nodded before walking over to the door and unlocked it.

"Isis get this to the speaker station, I want them ready in 30 minutes." he ordered.

She nodded and took the sheet before moving fast.

Around half an hour later half of the veteran militia along with 6 scout marines where lined up in a parade fashion in front of two chimera's. Chris, the Magos and the two scouts where up front looking over the group.

"Ok listen up." Chris called doubt. "We're heading into the tundra for a mission. This mission will be kept a secret until we reach the place of contact. Is that understood?"

"SIR YES SIR!" they called out.

"Good, now fall out."

The group then bade their into the IFV's followed by the command team. The two tracked vehicles then moved off into the snowy area.

OOOOO

Selena looked over the list of people who might be a traitor for the millionth time. She threw the clipboard across the room. It landed with a loud clang making her sink into her chair. At times she wondered if becoming an Inquisitor was the right move, the training, privileges and other thing where worth it but seeing enemy's everywhere made her question herself more then once. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as her vox began to ring. She hit it.

"Selena speaking." she said.

"Hey Inquisitor." Alrexandria said. "So you know how you wanted M3 with you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he just left on a mission." she confessed.

Selena just groaned at that. "Don't tell me he's going to arrest another noble."

"No he's not, in fact I have no idea what he's doing. He just went off and left me and Kimsa in charge."

"What? What's he doing? Never mind, when he gets back tell him to get to the capitol."

"Will do." she said as the vox turned off.

Selena groaned in annoyance. Why did he have to go off now?

OOOOO

The Chimera IFV's made it to the cave in a quarter of the time the scouts made it. Once they arrived the troops disembarked form the transports and loaded their weapons. Chris and the magos came out last. As they did M3 was adjusting his officer cap and set the las beam setting to high. The scout marines loaded their heavy bolters while the veterans loaded their shotguns and meltaguns.

"Ok people listen up." Chris called out. "In here is a relic, we don't what kind of relic but that's not the problem here. From the intelligence we gathered, I believe that the Men of iron are inside. So set las bolts to high and expect heavy armour. 5 minutes, then we move in." he then turned to the Magos. "If at all possible, I want to have a look at one of these Men of iron when we get back."

The Magos nodded as the two walked over to the cave entrance. The others then came up as well then the made their move into the cave. Weapons up they moved slowly, soon they came to a wide open area, before they had time to take in their surrounding's bullets began to fly. As they did all of them took cover as fast as they could. Only one got hit by flying bullets and died. But they had no time to dwindle on that at the moment. The Magos looked up from his cover at the cave.

The cave itself was very large and he could see something in the rock ahead. But what he couldn't make out, there was some scaffolding beside it with three Men on Iron on them. Each one of them armed with a bolter like weapon. Looking to the floor he could then see at least 2 more on the floor, just the sound of something tearing through the air. Chris pushed the Magos back into cover as an explosion caused some of the rock above their head's to fall on them.

The Men of iron where something akin to a terminator in Chris' eyes. But they where a bit more bulkier, on observation it as clear to him that it was likely that they where made with a modular design in mind. He couldn't wait to take them apart.

"One more with a rocket launcher." he muttered.

The Magos nodded as he readied his plasma pistol. "Target the rocket launcher!"

Chris popped out of cover before finding his first target and aimed. An orange beam hit the first Man of iron he saw, the armour melted allowing for the wiring to be exposed. The Magos then came back up fast and fired, the blue orb that it then caused the robot to explode. The veterans and marines smile at their leaders skill, five of them popped out of cover and fired at one of the AI machines. Bolter rounds dented and where deflected off the armour before detonating. The las rounds however at the highest setting melted the armour.

One of them with a melta gun fired a charged shot, the shot melted it's assault cannon. The machine then began to walk up, one of the veterans armed with a grenade launcher then fired at the machine. The explosion shredded off some of the armour allowing one of the scout marines to fire a few bolter rounds cut through the wiring and exploded the onboard fuel cell. Two down four to go, the scout militia aimed his rifle at the rocket launcher. Since it took no notice of him he could take it out with ease.

He fired a charged shot at it hitting it's optics, the machine was blinded and began to fire wildly before falling off the ledge it was on. Physics couldn't help the ancient human machine as it was crushed by it's own weight. Outnumbered and out-gunned, the three final machines began to step up their attacks. Taking advantage of this Chris decided to move closer to the AI machines. He looked at the scaffolding that the three machines where on, looking at his belt he had three grenades, one krack, two frag. Taking one of the frag's he then threw it, it exploded taking out one of the scaffolding supports making collapse.

The machines fell down and soon became trapped under the rubble. The militia and marine scouts then moved up and finished off the machines while Chris and the Magos looked at the relic in front of them.

"Impressive." the Magos said. "It will take some time to find out what it is and where it comes form."

Chris nodded at that before turning to the Magos. "Use the veterans and scouts, I need to head back. Best of luck." he said slapping the cyborg's back smiling. "Oh and don't forget to send me one of the robots to my office back at the outpost."

The Magos smiled and nodded as Chris walked off. Outside one of the Valkyries from the outpost was parked by the two chimera's with the pilot having a smoke. Seeing him come out the pilot walked up to him.

"Commander sir." he saluted. "The Inquisitor wants you back to the capitol."

"Wha..." he was about to say but sighed and smiled. "Ok, let's go."

With that he climbed onto the aircraft and grabbed ahold of of one of the handles above him. To the capitol they where to.


	15. Wardens gate

"Wow." Chris said as he looked at Wardens gate.

The space station was massive almost like a mega-city. But while he knew of Imperial space stations this one was different. For one thing the centre of it was circular with a massive tower in the middle. 15 large arms came from the station with ships of different classes already docked on it with more smaller ones working on the lighter ships. This station was a force to be reckoned with, as he looked at the ship he could then see the Chapter emblem. In a kite shield was the image of a sword facing down with two lighting bolts coming from the tip. Under it was the phrase 'Failure is not an option', in low Gothic.

"That's big."

"Given by your reaction, I guess you don't have these." Selena said.

"Damn right we don't. The only have one space station, we'd even started plans to weapon satellites. Trust me back in my time there's little space travel." he said taking a seat and looking a his hat. "We had a rescission, something to with economics that I have no goddamn clue about. Never my field of expertise. Not to mention that getting into space traditionally is every expensive."

"Sounds hard." she said understanding what he was saying.

"You have no idea." he said as the lighter came into dock.

The ship shuddered as the docking clamps connected and the ramp fell open and the two exited. As they did they came face to face with the Chapter master, Grand Knight Marshal Ikoren Laimian in his blue, sliver and gold terminator armour. Beside him where two female officers ware the same heraldry as the Knight Wardens. The outfits where similar to Mordan uniforms, the colours where in a similar quarter pattern to the marines. What's more was the facial tattoos they wore. They where tribal in nature but both where different as one of them had curricular tattoos while the other had angular tattoos. Different tribes but still working together. Well that's what the Imperium did for millennium.

"Inquisitor, Commander I'm Grand Knight Marshal Ikoren and it is my pleasure to welcome you to Warden's Gate. This is Gandria." he said indicating to the rounded tattooed woman. "And this is Trandia." indicating to the other.

"I'm Selena, this is Commander Chris or M3 as people call him." Selena said. "I can explain on the way to the commander centre."

"Agreed, please follow us." the Chapter master said as he lead the way.

Chris and Selena followed him with the two officers following behind them. Most likely to keep an eye on the two, which wasn't too much of a surprise. If you didn't know someone too well, even an Inquisitor it was always a good idea to keep an eye on them. As they walked off the hanger they came into the halls and looking at the walls Chris took a few steps back until he was up against the glass. His eyes where looking at a gigantic space marine statue holding a sword in a Tyranid head.

"Whoa…." he muttered looking up at the statue making the Chapter master stop and look at the statue with a smile.

"Ahh yes, my finest work. Took me over two decades." he said. "The battle of Kai Pol, a Tyranid attack force was making their way to a fellow Chapter homeworld. We where in system so we helped."

"And afterwards you came up with this? I'm impressed." Chris said as he moved up next to Selena and the group began to move again.

"Indeed, we see ourself's as warrior artisans. One of our Chapter's beliefs is that if we take art we maybe able to bring humanity back from this age of war to an enlightened age again. But that's only a few of us others follow our martial traditions instead of the art's. It's part of our culture to take on we way or the other, or both. It's all down to the marine in question."

"You kinda should like a mix of the Ultramarines and Blood angels." M3 said.

"Ha, we get that a lot and I agree, I see a lot in us from both of out fellow Chapters." the Chapter master said. "Most inquisitors believe that we are an Ultramarine successor Chapter, however other then some similarities we have little in common with the Ultramarines."

"And let's not forget you not give in to the Blood rage." Selena said.

"Indeed."

As they walked to the command centre Chris noticed something. Many of the mortal crew, mechanicus included where mostly women with tribal tattoos. Each one was also in a similar uniform to the officers, however they had bands on their arms that where in different colours, he spotted at least four so far, red, light blue, green and white. Watching Star teck with his mother for a good while he could tell that they had some kind of system of jobs based on these colours.

"What are the bands for?" he asked followed by another question. "And why do you have so many women here?"

"Ahh I was wondering when you where going to ask that. The women here are people from Laputama, mostly a desert word with fine warrior women. Every five years they have a ritual of battle where each one of them fights for the right to mate. Normally the losers are killed, however we find this to be a pointless waste of life, as such we take the losers and bring them here and to our other outposts where when then train them in a trade they are skilled at. Some of them go for the mechanicus, others take other jobs we give them a place to live and work. As for the bands they identify what job they do, red if for security, blue for sanitation, green for reasurch and white for medical."

"Ah." was all he said.

OOOOO

Down on the planet the Assembly was in session for the placement of a new noble family. In the government of the planet there where always 16 noble family's, if one gets uprooted or the line falls a new one is introduced. And since Chris uprooted one of the family due to Chaos treachery. Thankfully he was proven to be right and so the family was executed publicly and a new family would be chosen. But who, that was the main question.

"The family of Jaikarr would be best, they a military family much like the desecrated." said one.

"But they only have four generations of military tradition behind them. No good enough to be noble." said another.

"What about the man who found the corruption in the desecrated?" one of them asked making eyes turn to him.

"We know little about him." said one of the female nobles. "I'd say no."

"True but if we invite him here we can check on his word. After all he has done there is little not to trust him." said one of the older members.

"Let's bring that xenos in to see if he is telling him the truth. Armed guard will force her to tell us."

The Governor in charge stroked his beard. "Let's bring him here for questioning."

"Governor, M3 as he's known is currently on Warden's Gate. The reason is currently not known but I think it would be wise to wait until he comes back."

"Agreed." most of the room said.

OOOOO

It took an hour but the group arrived at the command centre. The command centre was a large circular room with a holo table in the middle of the room. Around them was terminals where officers with red bands where looking and sorting items out. As soon as they arrived one of the communication officers turned to them.

"Marshall." she said getting his attention. "There's a request from the Assembly, when he gets back they would like to talk to M3."

"What about?" Chris asked with his curiosity peaking.

"No details where given, only the fact that they want you go give them your family's military tradition."

He nodded at that before turning to Selena who just shrugged. "Ok, tell them I'll be there when I get back." he said before following the two into the main briefing room.

Inside where 8 Knight commander's sitting down on wooden seats. Each of them had their white helmets off and in front of them. Chris and Selena took their places near the head of the table next to the Chapter master. As they took their seats the Chapter master began to talk.

"The Ork threat in this sector is something major that we cannot ignore. As local Intel suggests there maybe a Waaaah coming but we have no idea when."

"Best to begin to make plans." said one of the commanders.

"I agree." the Chapter master said as one of the female crew came and placed data pads to all of them.

Chris picked his up and looked at it. "Huh, Korean, Japanese and Chinese." he muttered. "Mostly Korean."

The room was silent as each of them read the plans. But something hit the side of the station making them look up. Then another causing one of the Knight commanders to stand. As soon as he did one of the command officers came in.

"Sir we have a meteor storm." she said.

"RED ALERT, arm the turbolas cannons." the Chapter master yelled.

Outside Wardens gate asteroids flew into the said and impacted the void shields. But even the station could be damaged, depending on how big the asteroid would be. On of the bigger ones hit the side of the central structure and shocked one of the gunners how fell out of her seat whith major burns.

"WE NEED SOMEONE ON THE GUN!" one of the other gunners yelled.

Chris jumped down and moved up to the console and looked at it. Joysticks much like the old games his father used to have on his pc.

"Some things never change." he muttered and took the handles.

"You know how to use one of these things?" asked one of the gunners.

"No but I'm a quick learner, Orders sir?"

"Aim for the largest of the asteroids they do the most damage." yelled one of the commanders.

Smirking Chris looked at the screen and begin to judge which one's to take out. But as his turbo las fired he noticed something about the asteroid, they where a little bulky and… and…

"Gunners open fire on all of them, they're not asteroids there Ork roks!"

Eyes turned to him for a moment before one of the commanders activating the automated guns and everything on the station began to open fire. After about 10 minutes the storm stopped, it wasn't easy as they managed to take out a lot of them, close to 500 roks but a few of them managed to hit the planet. The gunners looked to the radar officer to get something from her. After a good moment she turned to face them all.

"Vox reports at least 40 rok landings in uninhabited area's. Local Guard and marine forces are preparing defences and evacuation the villages outside the cities. The general on the ground expects attacks on the cities in days. But I think it maybe sooner." she said.

"Agreed." the Chapter master said. "Deploy all marines to the most major of cities. Deploy the scouts to the rest.

"Me and the commander better get back down to the planet." Selena said.

"Agreed I need to get my forces back to the city." Chris said.

"I'll have my Vox caster alert them go."

With that the two left the command room as fas as they could.

OOOOO

As the ship landed two Assembly Guards waited for them. Both of them where dressed in a blue trench coat like uniform with golden armour and staffs in hand. Curious about the situation the Inquisitor and M3 walked off the ship and faced the two. Their hold helmets covered their mouths to make them quite intimidating.

"Commander Chris M3?" one of them asked.

"Yes." Chris replied.

"The Assembly would like to speak with you." one of them said before turning to the Inquisitor. "Inquisitor, the Assembly would like the Xenos Eldar witch to attend."

"Ok, I'll bring her." Selena shackling said.

OOOOO

At the Assembly Chris stood before them along with Valnran and the Inquisitor. Despite the Ork problem this was important to maintain a working government on the planet. Planetary traditions was one of the things that the Imperium never cared too much about as long as they would get the job done. This could be seen in the Praetorian guard and Mordan Iron guard ruling governments. As he stood there they then began to ask questions.

"M3 right, or as you are known as Chris." one of them said. "You are for judging about whether or not you are suitable to become a noble of this world."


	16. Ork attack!

**Ok before we start theres a short fan film made called the Lord inquisitor that has been released on youtube. I highly recomdend it, the only real problem I have seen with it is lip sync problems but all in all if you area fan of Warhammer 40k go and see it. It's 9 min long but well worth it.**

4 nations existed on the planet but now they all had to respect one government in the form of the Assembly. Because of this the old noble houses had to be mixed or be reduced. Most where reduced to become minor nobles so that they can still have a chance of becoming a full noble. The 16 noble houses all had specialities that they where good at as well as political power. The specialities where military, commerce, industry and religion. These four where split between the 16 houses to make sure that each watched over the other.

When matters concerning one topic the four families of the particular speciality talk the matter over. After that they then give their proposal to the Assembly to be accepted or rejected. This worked because they proposed the idea to those with a clear head on the matter. When Chris was explained this his head almost spun. Politics was never his thing, he couldn't care less about it other then who was in charge.

After hearing about his 8 generations of military service it was decided that he would ascend to become a noble. That not only surprised the Inquisitor but also his militia. There was a hint of admiration from Alrexandria but he couldn't tell. But one of the things that he, Selena, Kimsa and Alrexandria wasn't happy about. Marriage, when a noble is ascended it cannot be done as one but another family who was in the running to ensure an heir to take over.

After the hearing about his ascendancy the Knight warden's began their landings on the planets and his militia forces arrived at the station. As soon as they arrived they began to set up for the attack. The Ultramarines and Knight Wardens began setting up tarantula turrets of the bolter and lascannon variants. As they set up, due to their numbers, the Knight Warden scouts began to move into the forest to scout the areas using bikes and storm landspeeders.

Chris adjusted his officer cap as he looked out at the forest as his heavy weapon teams began to set up. This was going to be one hell of a fight, when he was back home and played against Orks they where always a bit of a problem when in melee. They needed to keep their distance, Ork's where problematic in large groups and close quarters meaning that if they set up their defences right they wouldn't have too much trouble. Weapons wise, their guns where quite damages but they had poor accuracy and range.

Looking out at the forest he called to one of his sergeants.

"Sargent Riko." he called and a dark skinned male cam up and stood at attention.

"Sir." he said.

"Get your 3 teams and work with the marines and servitor's and plant mines at the tree-line." he orders.

"Sir."

OOOOO

Kyil Aishira was a minor noble and a captain in the local guard. Her family was a military one but not the nation's military one. Her family where traditionalists when it came to military matters and combat. They practised Gai-juno, also known as dance combat. The male side of it focused on light movements and hard attacks while the female side focused on speed and grace with pressure point attacks. However over the years it became a female only martial art and very exclusive.

Because of this she disliked firearms, lasguns, autoguns… whatever she disliked them. Too barbaric and dishonourable, no grace or finesse with it. But with the news today, she wasn't happy in the slightest, not because of the Ork attack, but because of what the assembly gave her. The letter of Ascendancy was rare and only happened when one of the main families have no heirs. While she was happy about this at first the part about marriage came up and she was pissed. This was major, she was the eldest daughter who was unmarried and she thought it would be like that forever. But now… now she had to be married.

Nobles who refused Ascendancy would be ridiculed for life and disowned by their family. Become outcasts and exiled from their home. It was a major breach of law and tradition, not to mention honour. Weather she liked it or not she had to go though with this, not only for herself but for her family.

Looking out of the window she sighed as she looked at the letter. This was important, she had to do it. Shaking her head she went to get her uniform, after the battle she would need to talk this over with this 'Chris'.

OOOOO

Rino tanks and groups of militia moved around planting mines down at the tree-line. The mines where set to go off when something got close to them like any normal mines. These ones where similar to the German 'bouncing betty' mine. An anti-infantry cluster mine mixed with a few anti-tank mines in case of the Orks having vehicular support. This was going to be a close battle. Back at the City Mira readied her rip-tide that was recovered from the crash sight. Despite being part of the Fire-caste, they had to do though a basic Earth-caste maintenance to make sure that their battle-suit doesn't fall.

Then militia and the local guard didn't like her but they tolerated her due to the Imperial symbol on her forehead. The rip-tide was one of the most advanced pieces of Tau battle field equipment, and here it would turn the tide against the Orks. At the Administratum Victorn and Ikoren looked at the holomap of the city and surrounding area planning defensive strategies. Chris listened in but was focused on keeping an eye out.

"If the Orks come in from this angle as we predict, we will be able to lay down heavy fire to suppress them allowing artillery to take them out." Victorn said pointing out the main strategy.

"I would recommend we load artillery with incendiary shells, it will make cleansing the area easier after the battle." Chris said over the Vox making the two marines smile.

"He hasn't fought a proper battle in this time but he's already planning stuff like this?" Ikoren said with an amused tone.

"Well, like he said, a simple mind comes with simple strategies. But he's thinking ahead, I'm impressed." Victorn smiled before looking to the map.

Outside the local guard and militia where getting ready. Chris patched his mike to a speaker and called out.

"Ok pay attention." he ordered making everyone stand to attention. "Now, listen up and listen well we have placed two lots of mines around the city. The first lot is at the tree-line, the second is a few meters from the city walls. Everyone who does not use heavy weapons do not open fire until the Orks hit the second load of mines. Save your ammunition, your going to need it understood?"

The walls echoed. "Sir yes sir!" they all called out before continuing whatever they did.

Looking to the tree-line Chris was worried, the rebels might find this a good opportunity to take some territory. In fact, it was more then likely that they would take this opportunity to get territory. It would be more then a little complicated to get them out, at least they had a full Space marine chapter to help out now. Just the something moved in the tree-line, brining up his binoculars eh looked towards the tree-line and in the distance he could see red eyes. His finger moved up to his ear bud and cackled it.

"Capitan Golvan, move away from the trees. Move normally no not move fast, move like you've finished." he said.

"Yes sir." replied the captain.

The group placing down the mines began to move back along the path and back to the city. Making it looked they where finished when they clearly weren't. But they managed to get into the city and the doors closed up there was clear movement at the tree-line. These Orks where not fools, or at least their leader isn't.

"Voctiorn, Ikoren, I have movement at the trees." he said.

"Orks?" Victorn asked.

"I think so, they're holding position at the trees. Their leader is no fool." he said. "Should I engage?"

"Yes, bring them out." Ikoren said.

"OPEN FIRE AT THE TREES!" Chris ordered.

Autocannons, lascannons and heavy bolters began to fire. Rounds and lasbolts began to take down trees and spurts of green could be seen. Orks, they where this close in? He mentally cursed as the heavy weapons tore into the trees. Soon enough the Ork battle cry's met their ears and a geenskin menace came charging in exploding the mines in front of the trees. A large number of greenskins came out of the forest and charged at the sity, but they where being mowed down by las fire and heavy shells.

Behind the walls Basilisks and Whirlwinds fired their shells and rockets at the Orks. Just then they hit the second round of mines and lasguns began to fire. Ork bodies lay on the ground as fire from the incendiary rounds from the artillery burned the body's to a crisp. The area's around was also being burned but the question was, will it effect the spores? A heavy incendiary bombardment by aircraft would probably deal with that. But at least the spores take a long time to mature, that would make them easy to deal with.

When the Orks hit the second line Chirs got out his hotshot and began firing at the Orks. Thee weapon had no recoil which was odd to him. He was used to some kickback from a firearm but still las-weapons where more useful but even slug throwers have their place in this world. Just then three trukks came in and fast. But what was more was the back, they had explosives for the wall.

"Oh shit, THE TRUKKS AIM AT THE TRUKKS!" Chris ordered.

Suddenly las and plasma fire then started hitting around the trukks as the Knight warden devastators fired at the two make shift vehicles. The each round didn't damage to hit them suddenly the trucks hit the wall and destroyed it allowing Orks to pour in. Knight wardens moved up and began to engage the Orks. Because of their recent battle with the Orks in another system they knew how to deal with them with ease. As not many Orks could get passed the heavy fire of the devastators and heavy weapon teams. But as more and more came the ammo on the heavy weapons began to drain. They couldn't hold this up for much longer, Valkyries then came flying in followed by Thunderhwaks came in fast and dropped their payloads on the Orks. Melta and promethium bombs dropped cleansing the area.

After the bombs dropped the area fell silent as landspeeder storms came in and landed on landing pads. News reached Chris that the Orks where a splinter faction of the battle axes, he cursed. These fuckers planned, use camo and so many other things that other Orks. This was going to be bad.

"Ok people that may have been wave one, get ammo and reload your weapons." he said as he climbed down to ground level.

He then walked over to the Adaministratum and entered before heading to the command room.

"Everything good?" he asked.

"Yes, the other cities have been attacked with the same strategy. We're dealing with Orks who are not fools." Ikoren said.

"Agreed." Chris said walking up to the holo table. "The wall's down leaving us open to attack. We need to get it sealed and soon."

"I'll get the Mechanicus on it." Victorn said.

"Ok, look I need to head back up to the Tundra, there's something I need to discuss with the Magos up there. I'll leave you guys in charge of my forces." he said before the two nodded and he left.

As Chris walked out a woman around his age waited for him. She had tanned skin and wore a long blue coat with gold trim. She also wore a circuit on her head with a jewel hanging over her forehead. Her lips here blue as was her eye make-up. She approached him, she was also the same hight as him.

"Are you Chris? Also known as M3?" she asked.

"Yes I am, but can we walk while we talk. I need to get to somewhere." he said with her nodding.

The two walked over to the landing pads. "My name is Kyil Aishira, of house Aishira. We are a military family of tradition and I have received a letter of Ascendancy."

Chris knew where this was going. "So you are to be my wife?" he asked with her nodding making him groan. "That Assembly moves fast. Ok I'm heading to the tundra let's talk about it on the way."

"Agreed."


	17. the rebelion

**Ok guys before we start I would like so say that I'm going to do this story ever two weeks as I would like to do a fanfic about my SM Chapter the Knight Wardens.**

A Strike cruiser simply named the Valiant Guard flew through the warp at it's fastest speed. It's makings where of that of the Knight wardens but on the emblem was the Gothic numeral X for 10. This ship belonged to the Relic Wardens a mythical space marine company who go around the galaxy to find relics of humanity and bring them back to Wardens gate. This was their never ending mission, to find what humanity had lost and bring it back to the eyes of humanity. While they where part of the Knight Wardens chapter, but all record of them was expunged from record as was memories of the company. A memory and myth so some but a reality to others.

Force Commander Raylon was in command of the Relic Wardens and worked to ensure that relics would be collected. He sat on the command deck of the Valiant Guard looking at the latest reports from the feudal world they where on. Unlike other Chapters or even company the Relic Wardens wore old armour from the ages. They had found unpainted armour from tine to time, as such they painted it their colours. This was because they couldn't receive the latest armour from the main chapter they grew accustom to using relic weaponry and armour.

As for Raylon, he wore Cataphractii Terminator armour from the Horus Heresy. The ancient bulky armour had proven to be his best friend over the years. Those old mechanicus workers knew how to make them, unlike the conservative mechanicus today. As he neared the end of the report on of the Relic warden soldiers in MKIV armour walked up. The Relic wardens had long done away with the normal procedures unlike the main chapter. As such the Warden didn't salute he just stood next to the commander.

"Brother, we have discovered something about the planet that we had just been to." he said.

"Which is?" Raylon asked.

"We… we may have found something involving one of the lost Primarchs and our chapter." he said.

"Navigator, set course back to the planet immediately." he ordered.

OOOOO

Kyil and Chris held onto the hand holes above them preventing them from moving around as the Valkyrie flew through the air. As they flew Chris kept looking out of the window to see what was outside. While Kyil looked at him with interested eyes, he was young but it seemed like he knew what he was doing and he was quite handsome. But did she want to marry him?

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"The Tundra, there's something I need to check something." he said not turning to look at her.

Soon enough the aircraft landed and the doors opened. Chris then exited to see dead bodies all over the place, but not of Orks humans, rebels. Kyil looked around as well as two militia veterans came up and saluted him which he returned.

"Sir good to see ya, as you can see the rebels attacked." he said.

"That means we have a mole." Chris said.

"Indeed." Kyil said walking up next to him looking around as well.

"What about the relic?" Chris asked.

"It's still inside sir, no rebels managed to get through." the veteran said.

"Good." he said before turning to Kyil. "Stay here, the less people know about this the better. Even if you are meant to be my wife."

She opened her mouth to talk but then close it again and nodded understanding his logic. Chris then walked into the cave. Walking inside the main entrance the veterans had set up two autocannon turrets with sandbags in front of them, they did this so that the rebels would be forced into a bottle neck killzone. Walking up he looked at the machine in the wall it was some kind of ship, but that's all he could tell about it. The Magos walked up to him.

"Ahh M3, I suspected that you'd come given the situation." he said.

"Situation?"

"The attack was not sustained due to the cannons. However they will be back, as for the relic it's some kind of heavy aircraft." he said turning to the relic in the wall. "We still don't know what it is but it's clear that it uses digital technology, but it's out of promethium."

"I think we'll find something that we can use. But right now we need to…." before he could finish Kyil, the pilot and the vet team came running in.

"REBELS INCOMING." she yelled.

"SECURE THE ENTRANCE!" Chris then yelled. "If any of them are wounded, do not kill them! I want answers!"

OOOOO

Ikoren looked out at the forest with a keen eye. The Knight Warden's had few genetic problems with their gene seed, one of these problem was a mutation with their eyes that allowed them to acquire targets faster then their space marine brethren. So called sun eyes due to the blue eyes that almost glowed. While this maybe grounds for investigation the mutation was found to be natural and beneficial to the marines. As such the Mechanicus had rarely given the Knight Warden's target acquisition in their helmets as the sun eyes where superior then the program in the helmet.

But years of experience he knew relaying on the mutation was folly. His instincts over the centuries he was alive sharpened he could tell something was up. But what he had no idea, as he thought looking out into the wilderness one of he force commander's came up.

"Sir, Librarian Qiquiang has had a vision from his abilities. He says that the Orks will not attack in the foreseeable future, he does believe that we will attack them however." the commander said making the Chapter master nod in response.

"Sounds right. Whoever their Warboss is, he is not a fool a clever Ork is rare but will allow us to flex our muscles a bit, I always love a challenge." he smiled.

"Sir may I ask, this commander they call M3 is he really from the 3rd millennium?"

"The evidence seems to point that way, and his knowledge seems to back it up. Also some parts seem to be, well inaccurate. It's possible that something happened in the past that caused us to lose digital tech or something else. But bare in mind he's still form M3 and we're in M42, it stands to reason that some things may have happened that he doesn't know about."

"A fair point sir."

Just then the Vox beads came on.

" _This is commander M3 in the Tundra, we're under attack by rebel forces, need help if it can be spared."_

"The Tundra… rumour has it that he's excavating a relic there." the force commander said.

"Then it must be important, who is closest to the Tundra?"

"We are sir, I'll gather a force now." he said before leaving fast.

OOOOO

The rebels where smart, smarter then the last time they attacked. While they where outside the cave but didn't come in, meaning that they where going to starve them out. A good tactic but the relic had stores of food in stasis. The relic was on top of a vain of lava and was using part of it's systems to keep it up and running. The place was more, well advanced like a Tau ship but with very clear human designs. But the language was strange, it looked as if parts of English worn off the letters but wasn't.

It was wired, this thing was seriously out of place in this universe. Chris ran scenarios though his head, the Warp was unpredictable at the best of times so this ship could be from the human federation during the Age of tech. It wasn't impossible, just unlikely. There was also another one that also didn't seem possible, another universe. It's possible but once again unlikely, as he thought about it the Warp could be connected to multiple universe's but could only open to one. That didn't mean something could move from a closed one to this one. He shook his head, this wasn't making much sense.

But then again few things did, especially here. The crates of food where being place outside of the relic. If help was coming then it would take at least a few hours to gather the force and at least 2 hours to get them here. Even for Space marines and Thunderhawks. Kyil watched as her husband-to-be helped out with the crates. It was odd for a commander to do that, her lip curled in a from of respect.

Once the Last crate was out Chris looked at the relic.

"So what is it?" Kyil asked.

"No a clue, but it's clear it's some kind of craft. Aircraft or spacecraft I have no idea. Hopefully it will help."

"So, can we get to the matter about marriage?"

His face went red and turned. "What about it?"

"Well, our families will be joined. And I wish to know about my future husband." she said it in such a soft voice that he thought he was speaking to an angel.

"Ugh..." me muttered and was about to say something when someone shouted.

"HOLD!" one of the vet's ordered.

The two looked to see a rebel holding a white flag in his had. Unlike the guardsmen the rebels had to make do with what they could find or steal. This one had a simple shirt and stolen flack armour with camo trousers and boots.

"Who is your commander?" he asked.

Chris put his commander had on and walked over to the entrance.

"I am rebel." he said before standing in front of the rebel.

"You seem a little young." the rebel said. "Doesn't matter, I have an offer from my leader. He knows that you cannot stay here as you are. So he's offering for you to leave the cave in return we will not kill you. I would take the offer, we have over 500 soldiers outside."

"Really let us go? Hmm." Chris mumbled.

He then drew his sword and brought it down on the man's hand cutting it off. This caused the rebel to fall to the floor as two militia came up and helped the man up as Chris picked his hand up.

"YOU FRACKING MANIAC!" the rebel yelled.

"Trust me, your rebellion ends here. Take him to the brig." he said before walking down the tunnel.

Reaching outside he found lasguns pointed at him he looked around for a good few moments before throwing the hand down onto the floor.

"No surrender." he said before walking back inside.

One of the rebels walked up and picked up the hand. He recognised the ring on it and looked into the tunnel.

"Jai'nor…." he muttered. "PREPARE TO ATTACK!"

Chris ran into the main chamber. "GET READY!" he yelled as he vaulted over the sandbags.

One of the Sargent threw his hotshot to him as all of them took their place. "WE HAVE TO HOLD OUT UNTIL REINFORCEMENTS GET HERE!"

OOOO 2 hours later.

A force of 20 space marines with devastator and land raider flew across the sky in a thunderhawk. Selena was among them with Alrexandira and Kimsa each armed with a lasgun and shotgun respectively. The heavy gunship moved as fast as it could. Knight Commander Neos-Tai readied his plasma pistol and chainsword as the gunship came in for a landing. Once it had landed the doors opened and the force moved out and took cover in the trees. While space marines in general loved to show off the Knight wardens however liked to plan their attacks before moving. But this was one of those times where they couldn't afford it. The devastator team moved up first and got a line on the rebel vehicles which where stolen 6 wheeled chimeras. The ones armed with lascannons aimed.

The lascannoniers fired taking out the turrets of the vehicles. Each shot melted them in place preventing them from moving. Then the trees erupted with bolter and heavy bolter fire. The rounds ripped though the trees and bodies of the rebels. But overhead a stolen Valkyrie dropped a bomb on top of the force and explosion covered the area. A cloud filled the area covering it allowing the rebels to think the force was gone.


	18. Trapped in 40K

Hi guys, ok so I have looked through the story multiple times and I do apologize for the lack of chapters. but I've debated it for a while and I, for the most part, am not happy with what I have written. So I decided to remake it with the up to date fluff as well as my won refined fluff for a number of things. The story is named 'Trapped in 40k' it's more or less the same but with clear differences. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
